Squib and the Fire
by ShenShao
Summary: Harry, a Squib at Hogwarts, was excited for the Triwizard Tournament that was taking place. But with his excitement, he didn't think he would be chosen to participate too. Join Harry Potter as he challenges his way through the tournament while being a Squib. AU Goblet of Fire. Squib!Harry. OOC in some parts. Don't own the picture for the fanfiction
1. The Princess and the Squib Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fun and free Fanfiction. All rights are to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **"The Princess and the Squib"**_

Excitement was never dying down in Hogwarts. In the span of one month, the news of two schools from across Europe arriving for the Triwizard tournament fueled the students of Hogwarts with a sense of interest and of course excitement. These two schools were said to be arriving around seven o'clock to a well cleaned and prepped Hogwarts. But it wasn't only the students that were intrigued by the current events but even the staff looked forward to the arrival of the schools. Even a small time Squib like Harry Potter who was always fascinated with magic felt his heart leap with joy to new events taking place.

Harry Potter was a seventeen year old Squib boy with emerald eyes and unruly black hair plus glasses. He currently lived with a man named Rubeus Hagrid who happened to be a half-giant wizard with the most friendly smile and beard to match it. Losing his parents at a young age, Harry had no memory of them but his only memory was following the teachings he was given by Hagrid who was the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts. Harry, though he was a boy who could never use magic for the life of him, was in love with the concept of 'Magic' which made his job as assistant Grounds Keeper an adventure for the boy. Taking care of many magical beasts and creatures was his favorite part of his job. He spent many days cleaning the Owlery to taking care of the Hippogrifs. He actually hated this task the most since most of the Hippogrifs are to playful. This caused feeding times and cleaning times to be very stressful since most of the flock that he was in charge of was the youngest of the herd.

"Bloody Grif! I bowed already!"

The currently Hippogrif that was being currently fed by Harry was giving him a hard time. Harry, who was currently trying to feed the creature with it's favorite chum of worms, was not having at it at all.

"I bowed I said! It's like you're doing this on purpose Leaftalon!"

The Hippogrif 'Leaftalon' just snorted and laid down on its hind legs which made Harry more infuriated. Leaftalon didn't show a look of amusement but Harry could have swear there was a playful glint in the creatures eyes.

"Fine. If you don't want your supper then I will give it to Seawing. She deserves a second meal for being so good today anyways."

Harry huffed has he turned away from Leaftalon. He was about to make his way to Seawing when he felt a soft tug on his robes. He sighed softly has he cocked his head to the side to reveal Leaftalon bowing down to him. Harry turned around and bowed back. He placed the chum right in front of Leaftalon which Leaftalon took it upon itself to gulp it all down. Harry sighed has he softly stroked Leaftalon's feathers.

"Now was that hard?"

The only response Harry got back was a soft snort that Leaftalon managed to let escape in the middle of eating. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Leaftalon. Love you too you bloody Grif."

He pat the back of Leaftalon one last time as he grabbed the now empty bucket of chum and made his way out of the Hippogrif stable. His day was barely starting but his energy that he currently had didn't come from a good nights sleep but rather excitement of the arrival of the new schools. He was about to make his way to his tent before he was flagged down by Hagrid who was coming by with another Hippogrif.

"Hello Harry! Done with yeh chores? I reckon those bloody Hippogrifs givin' yeh trouble?"

"Other then Leaftalon? No not really."

"Ahh Leaftalon. Bloody mess that one. Always a trouble maker."

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh as Harry rolled his eyes for the third time today. His eyes wondered to the strange colored Hippogrif. Most of the colors he had dealt with were either bronze or stormy grey but this black one was an interesting color.

"Hey Hagrid, whats with the black Hippogrif?"

"Oh this? This is an inky black Hippogrif Harry. Very rare to get actually. Just got it from the market for a good price!"

With this Harry gave a glare at Hagrid which made the wizard start to sweat. Crossing his arms, Harry gave a questioning look towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid. You did run this by Master Dumbledore yes?"

Hagrid just turned his head away from Harry has he got closer.

"Right Hagrid?"

Hagrid silently ignored his student while swiftly making his way towards the stable with the black Hippogrif. Harry was not having any of this. His usual rant started the moment Hagrid ignored his question. It didn't even stop when Hagrid fully got the Hippogrif settled and locked the stable door behind him.

"-swear Hagrid! It's like you don't have a sense for the rules!"

"Oh off it Harry. I was goin' to tell Dumbledore later this evenin' abou' the Hippogrif at diner. No harm to it. Now did yeh finish yeh chores or not?"

Harry just shook his head at his master antics as he sighed deeply. This meant more paperwork to go through which he didn't want to spend his lovely evening doing.

"Yes Hagrid. I finished all my chores for the day."

"Even-"

"Yes."

"Yes Hagrid. Even the Owlery since we did it this morning together remember?"

"Right yeh're Harry. Good stuff. Now the new schools are comin' in a few hours so we must be ready to take in Beauxbatons's Abraxan. There will be at leas' eigh' of them Harry so be careful when handling them."

This sent a spark in Harry's eyes which Hagrid smiled at. He knew Harry was always excited to meet new magical creatures or beast which was probably one of the reasons why he always bought them without permission from their Headmaster. Even if it did cause his student to pull his hair out at the ends. Smiling in a daze, Hagrid dragged his daydreaming student back to their hut so they could get ready for the arrival of the Beauxbatons

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Fleur Delacour wasn't excited on her current trip to the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone that was attending it with her were all estatic to participate in the tournament but not Fleur. She had enough of all the fame as it is. Being half veela and having a father who was the french minister was enough fame she wanted in her life. Most of the time she had a hard time making friends with anyone. All the time, the boys drooled while looking at her which caused the girls to accuse of her many things. She didn't even want the attention! Instead of dealing with the drama, she stayed to herself while giving a cold approach to things. But of course just like every other person, she at least had a friend or two. Luckly one of those friend were with her. Her friend Clara was a close friend of hers who she had the beginning of her school years. Which was the same person who was none stop quoting french muggle movie quotes over and over again.

" _For the last time Clara! Stop with the silly muggle talk or I will cast Densaugo Hex on you!"_ Fleur said in French.

Clara gave a mocked hurt look at her silver haired blue eyed friend. Clara herself was also a beautiful girl with curves and long black hair to match. She wasn't as beautiful as Fleur she felt but she at least was at the top of her league. Besides she rarely had interest in such things such as love.

" _But Fleur my dear! I thought you loved my movie quotes! I am hurt!_ "

Fleur rolled her eyes at her friends antics and tossed a pillow at Clara's face. Her friend just laughed has she avoided the pillow. Fleur knew that Clara was only being annoying to make her feel better about the trip which she was grateful for. In all honesty, Fleur wanted her friend Clara to be the one to participate in the tournament. She was rooting for her from the bottom of her heart. Taking a long sigh at the thought of the tournament, Fleur was wondering when they were going to arrive at the school called "Hogwarts". She found the name a bit crude for what it was named. Though she read many things about the school in her academies library, she still didn't like the information she had on the school which seemed to be less about it's achievements and more of the misdeeds it produced.

" _Fleur! We are landing soon!_ "

Clara's remark brought Fleur out of her thought process and allowed her to smile. Her friends behavior over the trip was one of the things that calmed her down. She shook her head in admiration of her friend who was practically almost about to jump out the window of the carriage.

" _Yes yes Clara. Now calm down before you manners beset your position as a lady._ "

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Harry yawned into his sleeve has his robes danced against the chilly wind. It wasn't even Halloween yet the air around Hogwarts could have made the Black Lake freeze over many times over. Of course Harry wasn't bothered by this cold which Hagrid by his side agreed with. It was about to be dusk with no sign of any school arriving at all. Of course this didn't stop almost all the students waiting for the two schools arriving. Harry didn't care of the crowd but was more concerned of the arrival of Beauxbatons. Harry was getting quite annoyed which could be seen by the way his foot tapped against the uneven ground.

"Hagrid... How much longer?"

"Shouldn' be that much longer Harry. They should be arrivin' shortly. Keep yeh're wit to yeh."

Harry rolled his eyes at his master. He knew very well it was perfectly healthy to have a fascination with things magical but Hagrid disagreed with Harry's methods. Of course Harry knew all about Hagrid's love for magical creatures and beast which made him scoff but still loved the big softy of a giant. He was about to complain more about how much longer it was taking till he heard a soft neigh from above. But over time this neigh got more fierce the closer a black object in the sky headed its way from were they stood. Harry gasped in astonishment and awe.

"..Hagrid is that...?"

Hagrid beamed at his student as he softly shook Harry's shoulder to get him back into reality. Harry himself couldn't take his eyes off the majestic beasts that looked like they were floating on air as they ran.

"Indeed Harry. Those are Abraxan. Mighty lookin' arn' they? Very rare to breed. Only some parts around the world breed them. Very intimidatin'."

Harry could only nod in response with his eyes lighting up like fireworks. Hagrid let out a soft chuckle and got ready to receive the mighty steeds. Taking his signal paddles, Hagrid signaled the carriage to land right in front of him but it sorely missed him. Ducking quickly, Hagrid had to tackle Harry before he had his head cleaned off. Both of the two landed on the ground with a grunt before Hagrid got off him. He looked up at the carriage with anger.

"Sorry Harry. Bloody driver didn' wan' to land. Who ever is drivin' that carriage is daft in th-"

Hagrid stopped what he was saying as he watched several students in blue robes walk out with a tall woman. This woman was taller then Hagrid and he turned slightly red in noticing the giantess. With his vacant expression written over his face, Harry gave a confused one on his.

"Oi Hagrid? What you looking at?"

Harry finally got up and dusted himself off as his eyes traveled where Hagrid's never moved from. He frowned when he noticed a woman who seemed to give Hagrid a run for his money on his height. Now understanding his master's weird behavior, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on you lover boy. We got work to do."

Ignoring his master, Harry made his way towards the carriage with Hagrid in tow. He was more interested in the Abraxan then whatever was coming out of the carriage.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Fleur had finally gotten her friend to calm down while she herself was trying to make herself believe the same. Her own heart was fluttering left and right due to the excitement. Even though she wasn't keen to coming, this was still an exciting event nonetheless. She and Clara made their way through the halls of the carriage till finally they reached the entrance where they waited for their Headmaster Olympe Maxime to address them.

" _Now Ladies, you are part of the prestigious academy of Beauxbatons. I shall not see anything unladylike in any manner. Am I understood?_ "

The entire group of thirty students all replied yes in response which made their Headmaster grin before opening the door of the carriage. Olympe lead the way for her student who followed her out of the carriage. Clapping her hands, her students stood in a single row behind her, each standing at attention with grace. This caused the students of Hogwarts who were waiting outside the carriage to let out a response of awe and cheer. Fleur took this time to gaze at her surroundings. She looked towards the surrounding forest that seemed to go on forever with mountain peaks popping out overhead. She turned her attention to the looming castle behind the students she was facing. Granted it wasn't as beautiful as the palace of Beuaxbaton but it was certainly a sight. Fleur felt a slight nudged to her right and turned her attention to her friend.

" _Hounds everywhere. Be careful._ "

Taking the hint, Fleur's attention was brought back to the students in front of her which made her frown. Most of the gazes were placed on her. A mix of what seemed like love to lust in full volumes. She also noticed it wasn't only the males staring but even the female gaze was slightly mingled in between. Fleur's face turned into a look of disgust. Fleur decided in the end to bring her attention back to her headmistress. Olympe was about to charge forward again but to only stop when somebody confronted her. Dumbledore with his glittering eyes and beard full of wisdom welcomed the other Headmaster with open arms.

"Ah Olympe. Lovely to see you as always."

Dumbledore took Olympe's hand and kissed it softly. Olympe smiled but her smile did not reach her eyes at all.

"Albus. Its very good to zee you. 'ealthy 'as ever I zee?"

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle before letting go of Olympe's hand. He was about to respond with a friendly retort but was interrupted by a loud thud from the front of the carriage. This caught both of the headmaster's attention including their students.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Harry had to practically push Hagrid from his spot to do his work. He carefully examined the Abraxan with joy. This mighty beast were of dreams in his opinion and this was a life time opportunity to get this close to one or in fact a dozen. Hagrid was still in a daze by the time Harry placed both of them in front of the Abraxan.

"Hagrid. Hagrid... Hagrid!"

Calling his name numerous times, Harry finally gave up before taking one of the paddles on the ground and hitting the backside of Hagrids head. The entire paddle shattered in pieces but this brought Hagrid out of his daze.

"Whot..? Where? Harry?"

"There you are. Now are you going to help me with these Abraxan or not?"

"Oh righ'. Jus' let me get rope."

Rolling his eyes at his master for who knows the how many times now, Harry turned his attention to the Abraxan. These creatures weren't even paying any attention to him at all. Such noble creatures probably thought Harry was not worth their attention. Smiling at the challenge, Harry got into a charging position while bending his knees. Abraxan are loyal creatures who are loyal to those who they acknowledge. There was two ways to get a Abraxan to acknowledge you. First way is to raise the foal from a tender age to gain it's trust or-

"Strength Contest."

Grinning like a madman, Harry challenged the Abraxan in front of him by stomping his foot on the ground. This caught the attention of the entire herd of the Abraxan. Only the Abraxan in the front left was willing to take the challenge. Harry could have swore he saw fire in the mighty winged horse's eyes. Now he couldn't back down. Taking a huge breath, Harry's muscles tensed before he hurtled forward with all his might. The Abraxan stomped its hooves as it prepared for the impact. Both of their bodies collided with Harry ramming his shoulder into the neck of the Abraxan. The sound of the impact sounded like a cannon firing off as Harry's body couldn't take the contact. But he felt some weird sensation as they both collided before he went flying due to the force. His body went limp on the ground.

Harry groaned in pain as he held his ribs. Yup he was going to need to take a walk towards the Madame Pomfrey after everything was done. He ignored the pain that throbbed through out his entire body and stood up slowly from his position. He couldn't risk staying down. Staying down meant weakness which would lose favor from the Abraxan if he did. Once he was on his feet and standing straight did the Abraxan all cried in respect. Harry was about to charge again to gain more favor before he was stopped by something picking him up from behind.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are yeh doing!?"

Harry struggled in Hagrids grasp as he tried to get down. When he finally figured out that all of his attempts was useless, he just slumped in Hagrid's hold.

"Hagrid! I was just trying to test the Abraxan!"

Both of the Headmasters who attention was brought by the sound of the impact both looked with interest at the two gatekeepers. Olympe gave a surprised look at Dumbledore.

"I never knew one of your students knew 'ow to approach an Abraxan Albus. Rather barbaric zay to do it but interesting."

"I'm afraid that is not a student Olypme but a gatekeeper of Hogwarts. A very promising lad I must say."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight of the two gatekeepers arguing with each other. Fleur and the rest of the students followed their headmaster and stared at the two strange entities in front of her. One was a huge man who looked like he could rival her Headmistress with an amazing beard and mane to match. Besides the man was a boy who looked about her age. Slightly taller then Fleur, the boy had ruff tangled black short hair and glasses that covered his emerald eyes. She watched in amusement with the other students as both of these men argued.

Fleur noticed the boy was done arguing with the giant man because now he was surveying the crowd. He looked like he barely noticed the crowd as he eyes scanned it. Fleur watched as the boy's eyes landed on hers. Both of them stared at each other for a single moment. She waited for the look of lust or wanting to draw on the boy's face but she saw nothing of the sort. The boy simply sweep his gaze past her till he just shrugged and turned his attention back to the giant. Fleur was stunned by the response the boy gave her. If she looked like she was in shock then she was because it showed all over her face. This bothered her friend Clara as she stared at Fleur.

" _Whats wrong Fleur?_ " She said in french.

But her friend was in a slight daze, ignoring her at the moment. Fleur's attention was on the boy with black hair and emerald eyes.


	2. The Princess and the Squib Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fun and free Fanfiction. All rights are to J.K. Rowling.

 ** _AN:_** A few things to note. Last chapter had a lot of spelling errors and written errors, including the misspelling of couple of the names. Those will be fixed right away and are fixed in this chapter. Sorry for the really late chapter but of course life is never that kind to those who want time from it. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and Like however you want.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _"The Princess and the Squib Part Two"_**

Both Harry and his master were done screaming their heads off at each other when they both noticed their headmaster and another woman approach them. Hagrid looked like a puppy noticing it's owner for the very first time. Harry could practically see a tail move behind Hagrid as the poor man approached the thing that he fancied.

"Master Dumbledore! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ahh Hagrid. Eager and energetic as ever. I must say, Mr. Potter's show caught both me and Headmaster Olympe by surprised. Madame Olympe, meet Hagrid and Harry. Our gatekeepers and keepers of keys on the grounds. Madame Olympe here is the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

Before Harry could greet the lady, Hagrid was quicker then a Niffler finding gold. His hands and lips made a swift aim straight on the hand of Madame Olypme taking her by surprise.

"It's an honor to met'cha Madame Olympe."

Hagrid gave a wink after his greeting making Olypme flush for a moment before composing her self.

" 'Oner is all mine Monsieur 'Agrid."

"Hagrid here will be taking care of your Abraxan with Mr. Potter included. They have been taking care of our magical creatures for many years now and have yet to fail us."

"Monsieur 'Agrid, I 'ope you know zat zey only drink the finest single malt liquor."

"Of course of course! Only the finest of course!"

Hagrid exclaimed as he didn't let go of Olympe's hand. Harry was practically trying not to laugh at his master antics before bumping him to the side causing both of them to let go of each others hand. Putting away the parchment he had in his hand and ink pen, Harry bowed to the Headmistress before addressing her.

"Pleasure meeting you Madame Olympe. I must say these Abraxan are magnificent!"

A small smiled touched Olympe's lips as Harry complimented her Abraxan. She thought he was a charming young man.

"Oui! Raised zem my zelf and only ze best for Beauxbatons. I must zay Mr. Potter zat I was zurprised by your actions earlier. Not many knew 'ow to 'andle a Abraxan. One must raise zem from birth or-"

Harry smiled and responded quickly after Olympe.

"Contest of Strength."

"Oui!"

Both Olympe and Harry boasted a laugh which caused the surrounding students interest to peak more. Harry let go of Olympe's hand before swiftly dodging to the side as Hagrid pushed his way in front of Olympe.

"Hagrid will bring your horses to the school grounds and take very good care of them. Now Madame Olympe, we have many things to discuss. Let's bring out students back to the halls of Hogwarts for the welcoming feast."

Olympe agreed with Dumbledore before she parted from Hagrid and Harry. Hagrid watched the temptress of his distress slowly leave his grasp with disdain. Harry had tried to keep himself from chortling due to Hagrid's lost puppy face. Man he swore that Sirius would be having a riot if he had been here at this moment. Lucky for Hagrid otherwise he will never hear the end of it from Sirius.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Fleur's eyes never left the emerald eyed boy while her eyebrows pushed down in concentration. She studied his handsome face which expressed many emotions from distraught to exhilarated when her headmistress addressed him. Her herself had many emotions playing on her face which happened to be one of surprise and awe. Clara stared at her friend in bewilderment. She didn't understand what was causing her friend to actually look like a star stuck little girl. Clara then noticed Fleur was looking straight at their headmistress.

' _What is causing Fleur to act this way..._ '

Clara's mind was processing this information till her eyes laid on a boy who was interacting with their headmistress. All of it suddenly clicked her mind. She reckoned what was causing her friend to be in a trance was this messy looking individual. With a sneaky grin slipping, Clara tapped her friends shoulder which took her out of her dream state and turned towards Clara. Fleur laying her eyes on her friends mischievous grin caused the color to drain from her face.

" _Fleur... Who knew the mighty Fleur would fall in lov-_ "

Before she could finish, Fleur's hands covered her friends face in a flash with the color returning to her face but this time a hint of a blush was present.

" _Not a word Clara!_ "

Breaking away from Fleur's hands, Clara giggled and turned away from her.

" _Really? Him? Do tell later tonight in our dorm._ "

Fleur blushed more at her comment and tried her best to not let it show. She nervously twirled her blonde hair with her finger while her friend kept poking her side and making side comments here and there. She thanked her ancestors for the fact that no one was paying attention to the both of them. But something caught her attention once her friend mentioned.

" _Though... Which one of the two are the students of Hogwarts calling freak?_ "

Fleur attuned to the conversations of the surrounding students. Each one of them sprouting the same sort. "Freak." or "The Freak is showing off again." was the most common things to come up. But what disgusted her the most was the death threats that were being thrown casually.

" _What is with this school! Wishing death on another student and calling him freak!_ "

" _Certainly strange Fleurypoo. Doesn't feel as homey as the textbooks mentioned hmm?_ "

Though Fleur rolled her eyes at her friends ridiculous nickname, she agreed with her friends statement at the treatment that the boy's fellow students was giving him. This was causing her to worry about her stay at Hogwarts. Her concern will have to wait because she was tugged by the arm to follow her friend.

" _Fleur, the headmistress is calling for us._ "

Fleur sighed and nodded to her friend before giving the boy with emerald eyes one last look before turning around to follow her school.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

"Hagrid pull! They don't respect you yet!"

Harry was currently having trouble with the love stricken giant on his hands. Not only did he have to use the second paddle this time to move his master, his master will stop every few paces to give a silly grin and chuckle. This was a hassle since they both agreed to pull half of the herd each towards the stable that prepared for the Abraxan. The herd of Abraxan only respected Harry for his actions earlier and in no way not being compliant with him. Hagrid on the other hand was to earn their respect right at this moment which was not working at all.

Each time he stopped, the more the Abraxan didn't want to follow him.

"Hagrid! For bloody sak- GET YOUR ARSE MOVING HAGRID!"

To no anvil could Harry force his master to budge from his current spot. He had to get these Abraxan in before heading towards the welcoming feast. He couldn't wait anymore as he took the reins from Hagrid and forced the entire herd behind him to follow. Everything was fine for a few more paces as Harry felt his entire rib cage inflame with pain. His breath started slacking slowly as his vision dropped slightly. When he was a good ten paces from Hagrid did he shout in pain and collapse on the ground. Hearing a shout of pain is what caused Hagrid to leave his stupor.

"Harry? Harry did somethin' happen?"

Hagrid ran to the source of the sound and found Harry couched on the ground with a pain stricken expression. Panic invaded Hagrid's eyes as he rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry! What's wron' me boy? What is it!"

Harry's shallow breaths was all Hagrid can hear as Harry's hands pulled the front of his robes to reveal a bruise that covered the upper part of his chest. It was a deep shade of purple with mixtures of red veins popping all over. Alarmed, Hagrid grabbed Harry and placed him in his arms. He was about to run when Harry stopped him.

"H...Hagrid... the Abraxan.."

Hagrid cursed loudly before grabbing his umbrella in his robes. Casting a quick Anchoring Charm on the ropes, Hagrid barreled down the grounds of Hogwarts and through the halls. He finally made it to the infirmary.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Madame Poppy Pomfrey, a short yet kind looking woman with grey hair in bun, was rather enjoying her current morning. Not a single child was sent to the infirmary today and by means something she wasn't vexed about. Seeing the angels of the academy ever be in pain set her feathers ruffled. A dry morning of patients was something Pomfrey accepted with a whole heart every day. Now if only this continued to the end of the day will she have peaceful sleep for the night. Taking her final checklist of potions and medical supplies, Pomfrey was getting ready to make her way to the dinning hall to settle down before the welcome feast was to be begin. About to leave her desk and her office, Pomfrey watched the door of her infirmary go flying off the hinges till it hit the wall. With that she just sighed sadly at her current destoyed utopia.

Rushing out of her office, Pomfrey meet with the worried looking Hagrid who was thrusting an object in front of her face. Questioning, she stopped a second to lay her eyes on Harry Potter. She looked up at Hagrid again.

"What is the meaning of this Hagrid? Why do you have this poor boy your arms?"

"It's... Harry! Madame .. Pomfrey.. His chest... It's bruised!"

Hagrid had tears streaming down his face and beard as they landed on the face of Harry. Pomfrey didn't respond back as she was swift. Using a levitating charm, she landed the boy on a nearby bed before getting to work. When she was finished checking for the problem, her hand moved swiftly to the bottles of potions on the trey table next to her.

"Harry. I need you to take these potions. You think you can do that?"

Harry gave a short curt nod while opening his mouth for her to pour. Using her wand, Pomfrey casted a simple spell on his throat so the liquids went down smoothly before applying the potions. Hagrid was the other side of the bed holding one of Harry's hand as he wept into the bedside. Pomfrey was done with her work and currently cleaning her materials while simultaneously pushing Hagrid out of the infirmary. Though Hagrid protested immensely, he lost the battle of will because a scorned Madame Pomfrey was like testing an angel if they were angelic. Not wanting the woman's wrath, Hagrid relented and sulked his way back to the Abraxan. The instant Hagrid left was when Pomfrey dropped the act.

"Now Mr.P-"

"Harry."

"-Harry." Pomfrey corrected herself with irritation but smiled softly at the playful boy.

"How many times must you get yourself hurt to make you notice what you doing is quite suicide? What was the cause of today's injury?"

The suicidal patient himself sighed deeply when he sat up with ease on the bed. He faced his old friend.

"It was Abraxan Pomfrey."

"Abraxan? Do tell Harry."

With that, Harry explained on how to gain an Abraxan's trust and honor. Detailing what Harry had done to earn the trust of the Abraxan sent a look of shock on Pomfrey's face.

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his old friend before responding.

"Oh Pomfrey. I was never in any real danger. You know my wounds heal in an instant."

"That's not what I am talking about Potter!"

"Harry-"

"I bloody know your name young man!"

With her quick outburst did Harry's lips become tight. Pomfrey huffed with rage before she calmed herself slowly.

"You may have a unique ability to heal yourself even if you get close to death but that doesn't mean you should flaunt it!"

The scolding went on for about a good ten minutes as she ripped a new one in him. He grimaced slowly as he started to feel ashamed. That's good old Pomfrey for you. She made you feel like the most important person but also feel ashamed for anything just because she thought so. Harry about four months ago noticed all his wounds healed instantly after receiving them. The only draw back was his wounds caused major pain to the Harry before they healed. But to Pomfrey, that wasn't an excuse to get hurt which made her crossed.

"Sorry Pomfrey... I just..."

"You wanted to be different."

Harry looked up at Pomfrey with a look of shame before nodding his head. Pomfrey sighed softly before she rubbed her temples .

"Listen Harry. You are a special boy. Even though you dislike that you can't use magic or do amazing things just like the other students doesn't mean your are not special. In the eyes of the teachers and the headmaster, we all adore and feel pride in you."

Harry's head hung in the air as his gaze never left the ground. Pomfrey grimaced softly and sat next to the boy on the bed before softly rubbing his back.

"Just promise me this won't be a reoccurring thing please. It hasn't been a week since you last accident. I haven't reported these things to Dumbledore but sooner or later he is going to say something. If I or any other staff member can't stop you then just promise you will take care of yourself. If not the straight to Dumbledore it is."

Harry sat in silence as Pomfrey watched the boy she raised with the other professors with concern in her eyes. Images of toddler Harry Potter flashed in her mind. Tiny Harry walking for the first time her office to be taken care of was something she could never forget. She chuckled at the memory of little Harry trying to push his hand through a potion bottle to reclaim a lost candy that happened to drop into one. His look of confusion at the fact that his tiny hands couldn't fit through the small opening caused the other professors and herself to a fit of giggles. This boy was special. Special to all those who worked at Hogwarts.

Harry after pulling his thoughts together looked up at Pomfrey with regret.

"Sorry Pomfrey... I... I should have known better. Will you forgive me.. I was in the wrong."

Harry's cracked voice and regret filled Pomfrey's heart with dread. Others might look at her as someone who doted the boy to much but in her eyes she felt love and concern for the boy. To Harry, Pomfrey felt like a loving mother but so did the rest of the professors. But out of all the professors, Pomfrey was the one he respected the most after Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. So of course he felt ashamed for disappointing her.

Pomfrey grabbed the boy softly and held him tight as he apologized more in her arms.

"It's okay Harry. I am not disappointed or mad. Just promise me to be more careful please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry. Now clean up your snot because we must make way to the great hall. Dumbledore will be announcing the details on the Triwizard Tournament. I have to fix that door Hagrid decided to break when he marched in here."

Harry chuckled softly at her remark and hugged Pomfrey tightly. Pomfrey sighed softly but hints of a smile broke from her mouth. Harry's hug was over by the time Pomfrey pushed the boy out of the room and told him she will be right behind him.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Cold was an understatement to what Fleur was currently feeling right now. Freezing? Now that did the justice for Fleur's current predicament. Since Beauxbatons is located in southern France, the weather was cold but a mild type of cold. Scotland's weather was not something to joke around when her entire body was on the verge of collapsing due to the cold. She sighed in relieve once they reached the castle steps noticing right away that the entire castle was engulfed in heat wards. Shaking her body to get rid of the cold, Fleur examined the decor of the castle. It was subtle compared to the decorations of Beauxbatons but she could see why it felt homey.

The one thing that caught her eye was the flying ghosts that lingered around. Ghost weren't allowed on Beauxbatons premises so this fascinated Fluer. Her fascination had to wait once they entered the great hall. The great hall's name did it's justice. High ceiling with what looked like the painted sky towered over the students . Though she loved the sky and the way it moved on the surface of the roof, it still didn't look as fascinating as the ghost. She noticed four tables with different symbols.

' _Ah so this must be the houses that the book detailed about_ '

She knew the student system was different between her school and Hogwarts was the house system. While Beauxbatons was focused on primary study, Hogwarts was proud on peer achievements. Working together with other students was the learning curve of Hogwarts. Fleur herself would have liked that back at Beauxbatons but she doubted her situation would have been different.

' _But that boy is my age so that meant he would have been in the same year as me. So I guess it wouldn't have been that bad_ '

Noticing what she was thinking, Fleur blushed softly in embarrassment at her thoughts. What was with her today! Every single time a certain someone was clouding her mind, she felt like it was the only thing that matter to her at the time till she finally realized her embarrassment. It probably didn't help that every single time she blushed, she was looking at another person. This caused the person to not only drool but act like a complete idiot to those around them. Clara was enjoying not only the idiots who thought she fancied them but her friend included. This was the first time she seen her friend act like an actual girl.

Sure Fleur was a girl to fine print but for her to express it was fairly rare so Clara was enjoying this. Fleur's thoughts of a certain raven haired boy had to wait once she noticed her headmistress Olympe clapped her hands to signal all the student of Beauxbatons. Fleur stood at attention as each one of her classmates ran forward and did a pose while fawning to the other students of the school. Fleur herself was the last one to run forward and pose as magic left her wand to give a shower of sparks. But Fleur didn't fawn to those who surrounded her.

With the show (charade) done, Fleur and the rest of the girls of Beauxbatons were settled down on a table that housed blue and bronze colors with a eagle in the middle of the crest. Finally situated, Fleur made sure to sit in the middle of her classmates to be away from the male students of the table. Though she still got stares, she rather deal with the hostile glares of her classmates and female students of Hogwarts instead of intense lust from someone next to her. Sounds of shouting and thumping brought Fleur's attention to the entrance of the grand hall. What seemed to be students from another school started their grand entrance.

Fleur knew this was probably Drumstrang Institute making they way in. She scoffed softly at the attempts of what seemed like bold and valiant man. These so called man were nowhere close to what they were trying to pull off. Well in Fleur's opinion anyway. Her friend Clara was smitten with a boy who walked behind the rest of the group with a man known as Igor Karkaroff. This boy had a stern face with very short black hair and intense dark brown eyes. Fleur had to agree softly with her friend that he did indeed looked handsome in the gruff sense but still wasn't attracted to the man.

Fleur had to close the lid to her friends mouth shut to prevent flies from flying in. She giggled softly at her friends reaction. Though she had to think about a certain- No no no. Shaking her head, she tried to prevent thoughts of a certain emerald eyed boy from invading her mind causing her to blush. Clara after getting out of her dazed state looked at Fleur and smirked at her.

" _Oh lala. Thinking of your Knight in shining armor?_ " Clara said in french with caused their schoolmates to stop what they were doing to stare at Fleur.

Fleur noticing the curious and abrupt stares of her classmates caused her to shrink down in her sit. She thanked her ancestors when the Headmaster of Hogwarts brought the attention of the students to the what seemed the staff table. His voice echoing through out the great hall. Both the Drumstang and Beauxbatons students sat in attention but the Hogwarts students took time before they settled down.

"Before we begin the Welcoming Feast there are a couple of things that must be stated. First, Hogwarts welcomes both Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Drumstrang Institute. Second, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students first year and up or from any other school. Those who wish to dive in the forest off peril will die a horrible death. Third, the forbidden items added for next month are Swirle Twirles, Stink Minex, and Bubble Tims. Those who are in possession of such items will have them confiscated and given a weeks worth of detention. With that, I hope all three schools have a fantastic time together at Hogwarts and a grand year. May the feast begin!"

With the confirmation from Dumbledore did the empty plates on the tables fill with food out of thin air. Fleur was surprised to find not only British cuisine but also French too. Grabbing all her favorites, Fluer stopped when every one of her classmates grabbed the Bouillabaisse through out the table before she had the chance too. Frowning at her friend Clara who happened to take the last of the Bouillabaisse, her friend smirked at her and pointed behind. Raising an eyebrow, Fleur turned to see the boy of her dreams walking out of a door that seemed to be on the left of the staff table and sat next to the big man she saw this morning.

" _He's a teacher?!_ " Fleur exclaimed silently to her friend in french.

" _So it seems. He could be part of the staff but I thought he was a student._ "

Fleur was bewildered now at the raven boy she thought was a student. Clara had a sudden idea as she got up grabbed Fleur. Confused, Fleur was dragged towards the staff table against her will. They both stopped in front of the raven haired boy who was currently having an intense conversation with the giant man. He turned his head towards the two girls that stopped in front of him. He raised a slight eyebrow and was about to question the girls before he was interrupted by Madame Olympe.

" _Fleur, Clara! What are you doing in front of the staff table?_ " she said in french.

"Who might these two be Madame Olympe? They are clearly students of yours."

"A', Yes Dumbledore. Zese are one of my top students. Clara, Fleur. Meet Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Both of them bowed to the wise looking wizard before turning their attention back to the raven haired boy. Clara was the one who answered Olympe's question due to the fact that Fleur looked like she could barely speak a word.

"We came here for some Bouillabaisse Madame Olympe. We have seemed to run out at our table and wondering if it was okay to take some back from the staff table."

Perplexed, Olypme questioned Dumbledore about the food but before he could answer, the raven haired boy spoke up.

"Bouillabaisse? What is that?"

Hagrid shook out his stupor as he answered Harry's question. He turned towards Harry.

"It's this Harry. This stew made of seafood."

Hagrid pointed at the stew that was in front of Harry. Harry who tried the said stew liked the flavor of the seafood but decided against keeping it to himself. He turned back towards the two girls standing in front of him and smiled. He grabbed the stew and handed it to the blonde girl named Fleur.

"I loved it to be honest but I guess I can part with it. Fleur was it?"

Harry teased Fleur softly while she blushed under his gaze. Clara was trying so hard not to show her mirth to either Fleur or her headmistress. Fleur tried her best to respond without stuttering. Headmistress Olympe raised an eyebrow with interest. She never seen her top student struggle to keep her feelings under control.

"Y-yes zetz Fleur. May I know your name monsieur?"

"The names Harry, Harry Potter. It was lovely to meet you Fleur."

"Same to you Monsieur 'Arry."

Seeing the girl flush red made not only Harry amused but also Olympe. Olypme had to keep note of this in the future. Harry watched both of the girls leave the staff table with a smile while the rest of the staff at the table gave Harry a smirk or a slight smile well... Some of them were anyways. Taken back by the attention he was getting from the rest of the professor did Harry frown.

"Did I do something wrong?"

It was professor Flitwick who responded for the entire staff.

"None at all my boy. It just interesting seeing you finally leaving the nest."

Harry gave a confused look for a few seconds before fully understanding what Flitwick was hinting at. He blushed immensely under the stares of his fellow staff while some of them chuckled or giggled at his response. Hagrid himself raised an eyebrow as his smile broke from his face.

"Me Harry leavin' the nes'! What shall I do? They grow up so fas' they do!"

Hagrid grappled Harry in tight hug while faking a fit.

"I can' let yeh go! Harry is to youn' to marry!"

Harry was not only fully embarrassed now but irritated at Haggrid for embarrassing him in front of the staff and students. He tried to fight out of Hagrid's deathly hug.

"Hagrid I am not a kid! Jeez let me go!"

"My poor Harry! Marry at such a youn' age! I won' allow it!"

The scene now caused almost the entire staff to a fit of laughter including the students at the table. Even a select few smirked at the duo. One had their eyes twinkle at the pair. Clara was having a riot at the show while even Fleur couldn't help my giggle softly at the show. Dumbledore had to end the show to give the welcome feast an end. He got up from his throne and made way to the structure that was placed in front of him on the other side of the table. Tapping his wand twice on the structure caused the structure to fold and drop down to the floor to reveal a giant golden goblet that had fire spewing from the top.

"With the closing of the Welcome Feast, I would like to say few words. Tomorrow around dinner time will the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament be announced."

This caused almost the entire student body to cheer. Dumbledore waited till it quieted down.

"Again as an reminder, those not the age of seventeen shall not be permitted to enter the tournament due to safety regulations. I advise those who want to enter the tournament to place their names in the Goblet of Fire before six o'clock tomorrow just before dinner. With that, I close the curtains on our lovely Welcome Feast. May your beds carry you to sweet dreams."

With that, the welcome feast ended on good terms.


	3. Squib? Is it so bad being one?

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fun and free Fanfiction. All rights are to J.K. Rowling.

 ** _AN:_** Again! Thanks for all the views and reviews that all you readers have given to Harry the Squib! It's the little things that keep me writing! Even though it's only the third chapter! Sorry for the past three chapters that it is a little slow but it might be a little slow through out the entire series to give the story more of a depth to it. This chapter itself felt a little strange writing but it had to be written to get out of the way. Sorry if it felt out of place. Look forward to the next chapter!

A little response to a guest who reviewed the last chapter who gave an idea to not let Squib Harry participate in the Tournament. As much I want to do this, I already had a whole plot for the reason for him to participate. But the idea of Harry not participating but helping out a champion instead was an interesting one. I encourage others who might be interested in a AU Goblet of Fire version of Helper Harry then go ahead and write. If not then I will consider writing another Story with that plot.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **"Squib? Is it so bad being one?"**_

Night time in Hogwarts was always eerie. Never knowing what was lurking gave the entire castle an ominous feeling. But to Harry, it felt much more secure and protected then the outskirts of the forbidden forest. His fingers brushed the cracked cobblestone walls with one hand as the other held a single lantern. He briskly made his way to the great hall. Thumping sounds of footsteps trailed behind him in unison with his movements that seemed to make a steady beat that matched his heart. It thrilled him slightly to walk in the halls in the middle of the night. Why was he here? Good question actually. Harry himself usually never made midnight trips through the ghastly halls with darkness that never ended in them.

The only real reason Harry was walking through the long corridors was to quench his curiosity for the goblet of fire. Placing his hands on the cold, hard, wooden doors that protected the great halls, Harry pushed his way into the grand room. The goblet's fire flashed across his face the same all across the walls and floor of the hall. Blowing out the flame in the Lantern before entering the great hall, Harry watched the flames of the goblet dance to and fro as if enticing him to gaze for hours on end. His thoughts thinking of what glory that can wait for those who are able to participate. What it was like to use advance magic to get through obstacles that hindered their progress through the trails. The feeling of using magic in fact made the boy daydream of the possibilities.-

It was moments like this that he questioned his existence. What worth as Squib did he have in a magical world like this? Sure he was allowed by the ministry to be able to participate in their world and people like him were supported by "S.S.S." Or "Society for the Support of Squibs" but the didn't mean that Squibs like himself had much going for them. International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy put intense limitations of Squibs which forced them to have little options in the muggle world. Overall it was much better to just reside in the magical world then deal with the stress of the Ministry keeping a tight watch in the muggle world. But living in the wizarding world was difficult without the use of magic.

Sitting down on a bench that was placed here previously, Harry pondered some more of his existence. He was so deep in the thought he didn't notice a black shadow creep up behind him and curled up behind his back. Startled by the sudden touch, Harry was about to shoot out of his current spot before he stopped himself noticing what was startling him. What looked like a big puff ball of dirty brown fur with lamp-like dots was in fact Mrs Norris the cat. He frowned softly at the cat before softly stroking her ears. Mrs Norris didn't respond but by the wave of her tail told Harry she was in fact enjoying it. He smiled softly at his new companion in the night. He stopped his petting when he hear tapping sounds from behind him. Turning his attention to the entrance of the great hall, he saw light peeking out through the door.

'Must be Filch. Probably making his rounds for the night and notice Mrs Norris run this way.'

As if his words were of a prophet, Argus Filch shuffled his way into the great hall with his lantern brought above his face. The rough looking man with long grey streaked black hair and hunched back crept into the great hall with ease of an Dementor. His sour expression washed away when he found the culprit in the great hall. He shuffled more towards Harry and placed his lantern down on the bench before blowing it out. Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as Filch settled down on the bench next to him. Filch gave the same response to Harry before giving a slight smirk.

"What you doing here lad? Unusual for you to be creeping in the wee hours. Something on your mind?"

Harry turned his attention from Filch and settled his gaze away from the man on the goblet of fire. His hand never leaving Mrs Norris's fur, he softly responded to Filch.

"Nothing wrong here Mr. Filch. Just was interested in the goblet before it was taken away by the next moon."

Filch chuckled softly and patted Harry's shoulder softly.

"Now lad I told you to call me Uncle Filch. We known each other for fifteen years now. It's about time you called me that."

Filch softly scolded Harry which brought a small smile to his lips has he turned back to Filch.

"Okay Uncle Filch. Nothing is on my mind except the usual subject."

"Ahh I see."

Filch sighed deeply as he removed his hand. His eyes deep in thought before he responded again.

"Old times still creep up on us don't they... Though I loved the old times, I still wouldn't trade it for the time we had together now... Don't you think?"

Harry agreed with this statement. As much as he hated his status as a Squib, he still found himself enjoying his current life at Hogwarts. He won't trade it for anything in the world. Well that was a lie. He would trade it for magical powers if he had the chance be decided against it. Chances of magical powers ever being in his reality was a slim chance then Hagrid not snoring when he slept.

" We had good times Uncle Filch. I could say a certain caretaker was a little softer on students lately."

He smirked at Filch which made the man shake his head softly. Thought it didn't change Filch's grin.

"Now if only they stopped harassing a young groundskeeper then maybe they wouldn't be scolded so."

Harry laughed softly at this but it slowly died down as fast as it came. Harry closed his eyes and thought back about his years. The years he loved and hated while being in Hogwarts.

"It's never changed huh..."

"Yeah... Always like that.. But you tell Uncle Filch if anything happens! Send those bugs straight with detention before they know what hit them!"

Harry smiled again at his friends help. He appreciated what Filch did for him over the years. The man was not what others said he was.

"Well lad, I have to go back to my rounds. Bad students roaming out of their beds won't be caught by themselves. Make sure you don't stay up to late."

Filch stood up from the bench and grabbed his lantern turning it on. Harry opened his eyes and watched his friend shuffle his way out the great hall and called Mrs Norris to follow him. Mrs Norris slowly stretched from her positioned before nuzzling Harry's hand and lumbering towards her master. Taking Filch's words to account, Harry took a few seconds before he himself stood up from the bench and turned on his lantern again. He gave the fire one last look before turning away to make his way back to his tent. But before he reached the wooden doors of the great hall did his head ache in pain. Grasping for the wooden doors, Harry managed to stop himself from falling to the floor as he clutched the lantern to his chest. Confused, Harry felt his head throb with pain as words flooded his mind. A voice that didn't sound like his thoughts invaded his head.

' ** _Go to the goblet. Go Little Light. Go to the fire._** '

He dropped his lantern and grabbed his head in confusion. He staggered away from the doors as he tried to piece together what was happening through the pain.

' _ **The goblet Little Light. The fire must be fed with your name. You must feed the flames with your name.**_ '

He let a cry of pain has his body dropped to the floor. His hands gripping his hair by the ends trying to deal with the pain.

' _ **Goblet! Goblet! Name! Goblet!**_ '

The voice got more and more intense as did the pain as he slowly crawled to the the goblet. The closer he got to the goblet the more the voice screamed louder in his head. He managed to pull out a piece of parchment and his ink pen out of his robes with shaking hands. He sloppy wrote his name down on the parchment before he tried everything in his power to stand up. The pain was not lessening up as it continued to grow. Even through the intense pain did Harry manage to drop the parchment into the fire before losing himself to the dark tendrils of his unconsciousness.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

Everything was silent through the corridors of the Beauxbatons carriage. Not a single peep was heard from any of the dorms. Every single student and staff were asleep at this point, ready for the next day to come. Everyone except a certain silver haired blonde who kept rolling in her bed. Fleur was certainly trying to come to terms with a couple things. The first one was the tournament. Even though she didn't want to participate, she had to because she was required like the rest of her classmates to participate in the choosing. Her thoughts on the tournament not only frighten her but if her friend was chosen also made her sink into a pool of concern. Her mind swam in the deep black waters as more thoughts of dangerous task and monsters waved through her head. But something tugged her heart strings causing her mind to pull away from the murky waters of anxiety. Warmth spread through out her body at the thought of a certain raven haired boy that seemed to invade her thoughts.

Thoughts...Yes, Harry Potter was his name. Harry Potter not only intrigued her but her suspicions of the boy being resilient to her allure as a part-Veela was confirmed during their first meeting. His eyes weren't glazed over with passion or lust but instead courage and challenge. A hint of shyness tainted the surface but that added the charm to his seemingly deep emerald eyes. The very same emerald eyes that made her shiver. She remembered his grin to his handsome face that captivated her from the start. Feeling her face fill with heat did Fleur squeal into her pillow to calm herself down. But can you blame her?

As a part-Veela, she grew up her entire life gaining unwanted attention through out her life when her powers started to show at the age of ten. The allure was strong at this point and it was hard for those of Veela heritage to control the powers. Though full Veelas never struggled with their allure, it was most evident that it appeared to be much more of a problem for those of Veela descent. But it was harder for those of half-Veela blood then those who have partial heritage. Fleur was just glad she was able to control her allure by the age of fourteen preventing unwanted actions from those who may cause her harm. Still didn't stop the stares and lust of those who were still tamed by the repressed allure. But Harry wasn't tamed by the repressed allure which shocked Fleur. Though she wasn't sure if that meant if she used her allure on him. Would he act the same if Fleur used her allure at a stronger level then what she held back?

Questions storming in her mind again took place as she sighed. Her eye lids got heavy with sleep grabbing her from the living world and threatened to drop her in the dream world. Giving in finally, her last thoughts was of her prince charming. Of course she wasn't suspecting to see said prince in her dreams. But of course that would be something Clara will tease her when she awoke the next morning.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

Cold. It was cold. Struggling to keep away from the cold did Harry's eyes snap open due to the strange state he as sleeping in. He didn't remember ever falling asleep. In fact he didn't remember falling asleep on the hard marble ground of the great hall. His body ached due to the rough floor treating his body. He sighed and slowly pushed himself up as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered Filch leaving and grabbing his own lantern to leave. He also remembered a migraine and a strange voice ringing in his mind. Shaking his head slightly at the latter did he stand up on his feet with a bit of a struggle.

"That's the last time... I sleep on the ground for awhile... It's not like the grass."

Agreeing never again to fall asleep on solid ground for awhile did Harry slowly walk towards his broken lantern. The glass was shattered and spread across the ground while the metal structure was dented due to the impact. He sighed for what seemed like the fifth time so far as he picked up the broken lantern and dangled it in his right hand. He watched as the glass slowly disappeared like it never existed at all. Harry knew this was the work of the house-elves but he didn't want to think about it at the current moment due to the pain he was feeling. His only thoughts were of his bed in his tent and the warm covers of his blankets. Last nights events ripped from his mind as his main priority was to get his body in a bed. Little did Harry realize that a piece of parchment dropped from his robe. It disappeared just like the glass but the previous nights last evidence was now gone without a trace.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

" _Fleur.._ "

Feeling something drag her shoulder backwards, Fleur rolled on to the opposite to prevent this from happening more. She was content with sleeping and didn't want to be bothered. But this time her other shoulder was not being pulled as the sounded she disliked grew louder.

" _Flu...Fleur...Fleur!_ "

Waking up disturbed, Fleur groaned in displeasure as she shook the drowsiness out of her body. She looked up with fury to whoever disturbed her slumber. Her eyes met a smirking Clara who didn't look like she felt any remorse to her actions. Groaning more, Fleur threw her pillow at Clara and sat up in her bed. The instant Fleur got up did her hair magically straighten and became sleek.

" _What Clara! Why are waking me so early! Have you no manners!?_ " She exclaimed in french.

Clara laughed when she caught the pillow thrown at her like it was a usual routine they done every morning.

" _Because you weren't waking up at all and breakfast already started. Come, we must go eat while we can before we tour the school with the rest of the snobs_ "

Fleur sighed but giggled a little at the snob comment her friend Clara made. She banished her sheets from her body and stood up from her bed. She stretched and gave her friend a simple nod.

" _Okay I will be out in a second. Need to change and wash my face._ "

Clara gave a roll of her eyes because she knew why Fleur needed to do so little in the morning.

" _You dame Veelas and your perfect beauty!_ "

Fleur smirked as she pushed her friend out of her dorm.

" _Part of the perks yes? Now I'll meet you out side Clara._ "

Clara clicked her tongue in faked annoyance which caused Fleur to laugh softly. When Clara finally was pushed out of the dorm did she turn around and give Fleur a questioning look.

" _So why were you dreaming of Harry? Your Prince charming._ "

Fleur stopped herself from closing the door as she gave her friend a look of shock. She tried to keep her words from tumbling out of her mouth.

" _Wha..Whatever do yo... you mean my dear friend?_ "

" _Oh something about how you liked the feel of his ha-_ "

Before Clara could finish her explanation, the door slammed right in her face as Fleur felt her own burn intensely due to the heavy blush that painted it. She cursed her friend as thoughts of a certain raven haired boy plagued her mind again. She knew she was never going to hear the end of it from Clara for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

A few hours had passed with Harry stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly with the drowsiness still in effect. He rubbed his eyes and sighed in relieve that he managed to make it to his bed to get more sleep. Harry recounted his dream. A odd dream to be honest. It was rare for Harry to remember one of his dreams but this one stuck out like a sore thumb to him. He remembered a gentle field of wheat... or was it barely? Either way it was a grain field with the top of the field painted by the golden rays of the sinking sun. The wind was gentle and danced on the surface of the field. He remembered he was playing there as a kid but he couldn't tell how old. But one thing he remembered was a voice. A deep yet gentle voice that made his head hurt every single time he remembered it.

Pushing his blankets away, Harry slowly sat up from his bed and dangled his legs on the edge. He was back in his tent and he was glad he managed to make it there when he last woke up. Looking up at his clock did his eyes widen with panic. He missed almost an entire days worth of work! It was already past the afternoon and tilting to four o'clock in the afternoon. Panicking more, Harry rushed out of his bed. Not caring what he was wearing did he put on his boots in haste before marching out of his tent. He was halfway to the Hippogrif barn before a familiar voice stopped him.

"Oi! Harry. Where yeh goin'?"

Turning around Harry caught the attention of his master. Frowning did Harry explain in haste where he was going while Hagrid made his way to Harry.

"I need to do my job Hagrid. I woke up late and behind on today's work!"

"Oh that's fine Harry. I did all yeh work. You can take a break for the res' of the day."

Surprised that Hagrid did his work, Harry was not going to have any of this. It was his job as an assistant groundskeeper to keep to his task at all times. He hasn't stopped for ten years and he wasn't going to stop now.

"But Hagrid the Hipp-"

"Already dealt with. Leaftalon was a bit disappointed that yeh never showed up but I reckon he'll cheer up by tomorrow."

"The Ow-"

"All cleaned and all owls feed by the help of the house-elves."

"Chic-"

"Bloody hell Harry. I jus' admitted finishing all the tasks! Jus' take a break for once in yeh life!"

Sighing in defeat did Harry stop pestering Hagrid. But he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"What about the Abraxan?"

"All ready taken care of. Those creatures can drink that they do. Wouldn' wan' to be in the middle of an drinking contes' with one."

"How much did they consume?"

"A single Abraxan consumed an galleon of whisky. A total of twelve galleons they did. I had to stop them from drinking more due to overfeeding."

"Blimey Hagrid. I wouldn't want to be in a drinking contest with them either."

Both Hagrid and Harry shared a small laugh as they walked back towards their homes. Hagrid described to Harry how his day went and informing him the once dinner was over to be prepared to set up the Triwizard tournament first challenge. He also told Harry to rest for the rest of the day or he was taking away some of his daily task if he didn't. Harry relented when he threatened to get rid of his task of taking care of the Hippogrifs. As much as he hated taking care of those annoying and prideful Hippogrifs, they were the one thing he looked forward to every day. So he gave in either way. He decided to spend the rest of his time for the day to attend to their garden full of random plants. At least he could enjoy himself for the rest of the day.


	4. Hate and History? Queue the Bushy Haired

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fun and free Fanfiction. All rights are to J.K. Rowling.

 ** _AN:_** Hello! Sorry for the late posting but things came up of course. Life stuff you know? So for now on I won't be posting on the weekends due to life stuff. Monday mornings 12 am MST are free up to grabs for posting so be aware! Possible posting will stop on Friday mornings 10 am MST. So I hope that clears up to those wondering when my next post might happen. Now first news then about the chapter. I saw 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them' and I fell in love with it. I love the fact they focused mostly on the beast part while circling around the positions of the wizarding world with Grindelwald at large. I also love the interactions with the beast that made me laugh. I am glad to see that the Magical Beast had much more screen time then wizards yelling and fighting each other. This chapter is only going to explain a few things while also introducing a few characters! Plus this was another weird chapter to write. I love your guys reviews and I look forward to them. Happy Reading.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **"Hate and History? Queue the Bushy Haired Scholar"**_

The Triwizard tournament took Hogwarts like a storm. Students buzzing around causing commotions and disasters. Though most students didn't mind the chaos that brewed from the current year, a certain brown bushy haired sixth year was certainly not fond of it. Hermione Granger, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was disturbed by the actions of her fellow peers. Even the perfects and heads acted out of their important role figures to participate in the mayhem which caused Hermione to lose respect. Everywhere she went, she couldn't concentrate on her school work or studies. It probably didn't help that there was no class due to the choosing. The great hall was filled with students who watched those seventeen and up place their names in the flames. So she couldn't go there. She tried the library not to long ago but had to leave a couple hours later due to high pitch squealing. She was disgusted the way the other female students flaunted about around a single Durmstrang student. It made matters worse when that said Durmstrang student introduced himself as Victor Krum and decided to settled down at the same table as her.

She couldn't stand the flirtatious actions of the other female students because they stopped her thinking process. Not wanting to deal with this any more did she get up from her seat and grabbed all her things before rushing out. She could have sworn Victor Krum gave her an apologetic look but ignored it either way. Hermione was not in the mood to deal with no ones antics at the moment. So she set out to find a peaceful location to study. She tried the tree next to the black lake and even considered the Whomping Willow but she wasn't that desperate. After awhile thinking of her options, she remembered the grounds keeper Hagrid had a hut and it was settled right at the edge of the forbidden forest were Care for Magical Beast Course took place. Low chances of any student hanging around there. Thinking it was better then nothing, Hermione ventured to said hut. She couldn't remember why she avoided the place and never thought of it as the first option. It was a perfect option for peace and quiet. It wasn't until she reached the vicinity of her destination did it all come back to her.

A messy ravened haired boy with glasses and emerald green eyes came into her view. It looks like he removed the top half of his robe to move better around the custom field just outside the hut. His muscles moved around while he attended to his current task. Hermione could have swore that sweat was glistening off his chest before she came to the realization of what she was currently observing. Her face could match the current Umbrella Flower that Harry was dealing with. Bright red all around. Now she remembered why she avoided this very place! It as the very place a certain bushy haired's fantasy resided. She found Harry Potter not only intelligent and bright for someone of his status, she also couldn't keep herself from fantasying about the ravened haired boy. His looks were a ten in her book and always caused her to stare without realizing it.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on his back when he turned to his adult Bouncing Bulbs that weren't being friendly today. Bouncing Bulbs were purple bulbs with stems growing from the top. It was a dangerous plant that usually needed to be handle with care or they will assault those who harass it. Though they never attacked him before, he still had to be careful with interacting with them as he started to apply nutrients. He almost dropped the bucket of fertilizer on the bulbs due to the sudden stare startling him. He took a few steps backwards to prevent the wrath of the bulbs and placed the bucket on the ground. He turned his attention to the stare. A bushy brown haired girl came into his view and his annoyed expression flooded away. At first he thought it was Hagrid trying to pull a joke again but his friend was replaced instead. Before Hermione could respond, Harry made his way towards her first.

"Hey Hermione. It's been awhile. Haven't seen you since last year which was the last class. How are you?"

He smiled warmly at his friend while taking his towel around his neck to wipe his face. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed she was gawking at him.

"Hermione.. Hello..?"

He softly waved his hand across her eyes. Not getting a response, he started to get worried about his friends condition. Her face was bright red but didn't seemed to respond to his voice. He was slowly thinking the girl was coming down with something.

"Hermione...? Are you okay? Wait here, I'm going to get Pomfrey."

Harry was about to dash off to the infirmary to get help before he was pulled backwards by his arm. Confused he turned backwards to face what stopped his momentum. Hermione now out of her daze shook her head at him. Her blush still not going away but she pulled her hand back to cough into it.

"... Harry. I believe a matter of clothes should be in order.."

Harry titled his head at Hermione. Hermione coughed more and gestured to his body. Raising an eyebrow again did his eyes trail down where she was gesturing towards. Noticing his bare chest was out in the open did Harry's eyes widen and his arms slithered like a snake to cover his chest. Blushing softly did he turn around and dressed quickly in haste. Hermione herself turned around and waited for Harry to finish while trying to calm her own self down.

' _What am I doing! It's just Harry! Smart... Intelligent... Handsom- Whoa girl! Just a friend! And a teacher to boot! Slow down!_ '

Hermione while currently having an inner battle with herself, Harry finished getting on his robe and wiped the rest of the sweat from his face.

"Harry... Is it okay to turn around now?"

"Yes it's fine."

Hermione turned back to Harry and sighed with relief at his current attire. Glad he had proper clothing on so she could think clearly. But something in the back of her mind wish he didn't... Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts. Harry was the first one to speak.

"So whats up Hermione? What you doing here?"

"Just needed a quiet place to study plus... I got to write an essay for professor Binns. Thought you might be able to help me out?"

The mention of Cuthbert Binns did Harry's bright demeanor was replaced with a scowl. He sighed deeply as he walked past Hermione and gestured her to the follow him to his tent.

"That time of the year huh? Binns always loved using that subject for those in sixth year. Don't know why the old ghost lecture on and on about it for a week. He knows it himself that there is little information on them."

His annoyance was evident in his voice which Hermione caught instantly. Worried that she insulted him, she tried to stop him.

"It's okay Harry. I know it's a tight subject for you. I could al-"

But Harry just caught her off with a simple hand gesture before gesturing to the two stools positioned at the entrance of the tent. Not taking no for an answer, Harry sat down on one of the stools and gave her a knowing look. Sighing softly did Hermione give in. She sat carefully on the old wooden stool while making sure her robes settled down before she turned her attention back to Harry.

"It's fine Hermione. I deal with this subject once a year. All those times I just gave vague answers to students when they do their... "Interview""

Harry said the last word in his sentence with air quotes as the sarcasm rolled off his tongue. Hermione felt cruddy for ever bringing the subject up now. Harry noticing his friends discomfort did he give her a small smile.

"Sorry Hermione. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just..."

"Not a subject you're fond of?"

"Exactly! But don't let yourself feel down about it. In all honesty, I'm all for working with you on your essay."

"But Harry if it makes you unco-"

Harry held up his hand to stop her for the second time today.

"Like I said Hermione it's fine. Just ask your questions and I will answer the best I can okay?"

Hermione bit her lip softly as trying to decide what to do. After a couple seconds did she nod her head twice making Harry smile grow more.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

* * *

 **/Squib\**

Fleur slightly enjoyed her tour of Hogwarts. Though her interest was peaked at the start of the tour, it slowly declined like a whirlpool into an unknown abyss by the time they finished. Every inch of the castle was repetitive except for a few locations in the castle itself. Fleur found the she much preferred Beauxbatons palace compared to Hogwarts castle. Though she had to admit it did have an rustic feel to it. She didn't want to imagine what Durmstrang institute would have looked like if Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were the better looking schools out of the trio. The tour finished for her classmates and now the entire troop was heading towards the great hall to place their names. Fleur watched the entire hall hush silently as her group made a swift movement towards the goblet and dropped their names one at a time in unison. Fleur was the last to go but she was starting to get annoyed with the stares.

Speaking of stares, Fleur was wondering why she never seen a certain boy on her tour at least once. She was slightly disappointed because she wanted to talk to Harry again. Fleur smiled to herself at the thought of the raven haired boy. She herself knew something was up but she had to get to the bottom of it. She needed to know the mystery behind said boy. Fleur and her classmates were free to do what they want so Fleur opted to heading back to her dorm for the rest of the day. She was about to leave the campus walls before she was pulled back from an unknown force. Ready to pull her wand out to retaliate but stopped herself when a familiar pony tailed girl raised an eyebrow at her.

" _Going to attack me Fleur? Why must you hurt your dear, funny, gentle, and beautiful witch Clara?_ "

Clara faked astonishment while giving a look of disappoint towards Fleur. Fleur rolled her eyes softly before lowering down her wand.

" _Not if you do that again. Now Clara, I assume there is a reason for your sudden attack?_ "

" _Oh Fleurypoo! You know I just want to ravish that lovely bo- No no no! I was kidding! Put the wand and fire away! I'm sorry Fleur!_ "

Clara sank down the cobblestone wall as Fleur stood above her at wand and flame point. Clicking her tongue in disappointment did she wave the fire away from her left hand and put away her wand.

" _I swear Fleur. The way you click your tongue makes it seem like you're willing to cause me harm!_ "

Fleur just sighed and gave Clara a look of irritation. Clara not wanting to suffer the wrath of a veela went straight to her point.

" _So you know you Prince Charming? Harry was his name yes? Well don't you want to know more about him?_ "

'' _What are you talking about Clara?_ "

" _Well I found a bit of information on your dream- I mean on the boy!_ "

Clara had to be careful now since Fleur was moments away from turning her into tonight's dinner.

" _Info..? What info?_ "

" _Well for one we both know that he wasn't a student at Hogwarts yes?_ "

Fleur nodded in agreement. She was shocked when she first found out but of course she knew this was a solid fact.

" _And?_ "

" _Well the reason why he isn't a student because he happens to be a Squib._ "

" _A Squib...?_ "

" _Yes a Squib. It's like the No-born of our country._ "

Now Fleur understood. No-born were people in her country that are born from magical parents but happen not to be able to use magic. It made sense now why Harry wasn't a student but it didn't make sense why he was at the staff table.

" _Then why is he a teacher?_ "

" _Apparently he is an assistant to the groundskeeper here. He also assists in the Care for Magical Beast course. It appears he's been working here for many years. Though some account the boy being seventeen. Most of the students say he has a good relationship with most of the staff at Hogwarts. Even the nasty ones favor him over the students._ "

" _He works here as a No-born?_ "

" _Apparently. Doesn't it strike you as suspicious! You don't think he's a secret weapon for the British government do you?!_ "

Clara's eyes twinkled at that statement making her excited at the idea of a spy. Fleur rolled her eyes again knowing about her friends obsession with muggle terms and believes.

" _Well as it is suspicious, that has nothing to do with us._ "

With that Fleur huffed and walked away towards the carriage. Clara smirked and stopped Fleur in her tracks with a few simple sentences.

" _I know where he lives. We can meet him right now._ "

That stopped Fleur instantly as she turned around slowly. If her face was betraying her then it certainly was since the mirth practically slipped off her face.

" _You do?_ "

" _Yes Fleur I do. You want to meet him?_ "

Fleur paused for a second before coughing into her hand.

" _Just to ask a few questions of course._ "

This time it was Clara's turn to roll her eyes.

" _Sure sure lets go!_ "

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

"So Squibs are not subjected to governmental abuse due to status?"

"Oh no. They do but not the way the Prophet or any other magazine that loves to sprout out lies. We don't get out nails pulled for touching magical creatures or our ears lobes cut off when we spot other wizards in the muggle world."

"Well of course I thought those were lies! Quite preposterous I do say myself. What ignoramus uneducated person will ever fathom that?"

"Watch it Granger. Those ignoramus uneducated people happen to be your peers."

Harry laughed at the baffled look Hermione was giving him but Hermione herself couldn't keep herself from joining in the laughter for long. In all honesty, Harry was quite surprised that he didn't feel self-conscious telling Hermione who he was. Well what he was anyways. He always enjoyed talking to Hermione about subjects that interested him which happened to be mostly academic magic studies. Harry stopped his laughter and slowly got to the final point of the interview. He would have left it as is just giving her the basic information on Squibs and his dealing with it. But he had one question.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmh?"

"Do you want to get a hundred on that essay?"

Hermione was startled by this question. Harry had already given her quite amount of details on all the questions she had asked him. In all honesty, it was so much that she herself doubted not getting anything but a hundred.

"What... Do you mean Harry?"

"Let's say that I can give you more material that may get you an hundred guaranteed... Would you take it?"

Hermione twitched slightly at this and tried her best to not show her interest. She had to pause a moment before her excitement latched out.

"... Go on."

" Well said information can be about how I came to Hogwarts and lived here? Just a brief description, nothing to hard in facts or in detail. You interested?"

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Fleur couldn't believe what she was currently doing. The shame that had risen to her face was just the beginning of her chagrin. She felt not only humiliation in her activity but a small part of discomfort with the course of action she and her friend took to get there. Clara thought it would be an amazing plan to surprise Harry with their visit. Of course this meant sneaking around the outside of the hut and trying to get behind the tent. Now both of the two Beauxbatons students were sneaking in an nearby shrubbery due to the two eavesdropping on the pair in front of them. At first of course Fleur was against any course of action that was being played here but her opinion was shut down with three simple words.

" _Aren't you curious?_ "

Cursing herself and her curious mind, Fleur was now stuck in a predicament in which if she made a move she would be found instantly. Be it as it may, Fleur wanted to see Harry. She didn't want Harry to find her like this. She might get questions she doesn't want to finish. Fleur was about to be done with all of this before Clara stopped her from standing up and brought her face close.

" _Shh.. It sounds like he is going to talk about something important._ "

" _But it's not right Clara!_ "

" _It doesn't matter! This is the only time you can hear this is now without any trouble. Do you really want to give this up?_ "

Fleur was not happy but she did indeed want to know more about the enigma called Harry Potter. Whatever was told of him didn't make sense one bit in why he could keep the allure away. He didn't have an ounce of magic to ward of the allure to start with. It didn't make sense. But she still felt bad for her actions right now.

" _Clara I thin-_ "

" _Shhh! He's speaking again!_ "

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

Hermione felt like whatever Harry was going to reveal to her was pretty deep. His body became ridged in her eyes with the sparkle fading from the depths of his green orbs. The determination was scaling off his features as he slightly smirked. A smirk that show much chagrin then mirth. Hermione was going to say no to whatever Harry was going to say but she couldn't.

"So let's get this out of the way okay? I known you for a pretty long time and I see you as a good friend Hermione. I guess this is a good time as any to reveal this to you."

Hermione was stunned at his sudden confession but also the tone of his voice. She was suspecting to hear bitterness but only to lighten instead. It was like for the first time in years she was seeing the real Harry Potter. His facial expressions changing to things her eyes never once laid upon.

"I came to Hogwarts around the age of three. Around the time my parents died in a fight against a pair of rogue death eaters. Though Dumbledore fought and destroyed he-who-must-not-be-named, death eaters still thought their laws and principles still mattered. My parents were one of the few who fought against them. But one day while they were out on a picnic... My parents and all of the resistance members were ambushed."

Hermione gasped softly realizing where the story was going. She shook her head softly as she bit her bottom lip softly.

"Harry..."

"They fought hard Hermione. I watched the memory."

With this statement Hermione's eyes went wide with shock to the fact that Harry watched his parents fight. But what shocked her more was the look of pride on Harry's face. His face didn't show any sorrow or sadness but only pride and admiration.

"They fought left and right. Till they clashed wands with a pair of death eaters who looked like a couple. Then they were gone. Just like the wind, they were gone. Soon I was sent to Hogwarts under my God Father's wishes. He still had death eaters to go after and he had a goal. The teachers at first were against it but sooner or later they accepted me and took care of me like their own. "

Harry felt Hermione place a hand on his and softly squeeze. He smiled softly at her attempt to cheer him up.

"From there I learned many things from my teachers and staff. Hagrid taught me how to take care of the schools grounds and creatures which soon lead me to my first job. Of course around the age of eleven my magic never once showed. It never once been shown. But at that point my job was more important to me. It made me feel like I had something important to do you know?"

Though she was honored for Harry to reveal such information, she was still confused why he brought this up.

"Why tell me this Harry?"

"Because I feel like you're a great friend of mine Hermione. A friend I can trust."

His smile grew even more with each word he said. Hermione returned the same smile after realizing what his words meant. Deep in her heart she felt a small tugging sensation. Deep inside she had words that she couldn't express to him. She felt trust and courage. She wanted to say this to him but at last she couldn't. Her wand itself was set to go off with an alarm charm to signal her that she was getting late to arriving at the Perfects meeting. She sighed deeply as Harry pulled away. Harry himself gave a questioning gaze.

"An alarm Harry. It warns me when something important is happening soon and I must attend it."

"Oh then don't let me keep you Hermione."

He laughed softly as Harry got up from his stool. Hermione wasn't happy with herself due to her intolerance to breaking regulations. She sadly stood up from her stool and put her materials away before grabbing her bag.

"Well I hope that was enough materials for your essay. Hopefully it will be a hundred for sure."

"Again, Thank you so much Harry! I really appreciate everything you done and told me."

"Of course Hermione! Anytime you hear?"

"I'll take you up on that offer!"

They both laughed a bit before Hermione had to rush away towards the castle while waving behind her. Harry only smiled at the disappearing form of his good friend. He felt much... lighter getting every single thing he thought was bringing down out of his system. He felt fantastic.


	5. Three Teams? Merlin's Beard!

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and it's fantastic characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 **AN:** Sorry if this chapter feels short but I promise you there will be more soon! Also may have noticed I changed the character tags and made a shipping tag between Fleur and Harry! I decided to make it of this pair because I love them so much more the Harmony in all honesty. Sorry for those who love harmony! Again thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing because I love it! Happy Reading.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **"Three Champions and Three Assistants? Three Teams? Merlin's Beard!"**_

The day's passing came and went. Soon all students from each school proceeded to Hogwart's great hall. Wave of students settled down under the cloudy night sky. Each table was in their usual chatter with each wave of students entering the great hall. Harry was the last of the few staff to finally arrive at the staff table that evening. He noted this time that Hagrid was sitting right next to the Beauxbatons headmistress in the middle of the table and was lively chatting with her. He smiled at his master with the pure look of joy that seemed to fly everywhere from Hagrids face. Though he did note that Madame Olypme face seemed to have a different effect, he could have sworn there were hints of smile playing on her lips.

'At least the big guy has someone special he likes. Merlin knows he bellows about it when he is drunk!'

He chuckled at his thought and scanned the rest of the staff table till his eyes landed on his headmaster. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were shining brighter then those in the sky at this very moment. A playful smiled played on the old wizard as he softly stroked his bead.

"Yes Headmaster? Something I can do for you sir?"

"Oh nothing Harry. Just wondering how that Black Hippogrif is doing under your care. You and Hagrid haven't reported it. Since the breed wasn't from your herd, one would imagine trouble with a wild steed?"

Hagrid froze at his headmaster's statement and started to sweat slightly. Feeling a heated gaze on his back, Hagrid didn't dare move a muscle to face away from his beauty. The beauty in question raised an eyebrow of concern at Hagrid who was currently fidgeting in his position.

"Ah. So Hagrid hasn't mentioned the Hippogrif sir? Mmm... He was supposed to do it yesterday. I wonder why he hasn't reported it?"

The ice cold words pierced right through Hagrid as he tried to keep the smile on his face.

"I mean' to yesterday I swear. I was goin' to report it Master Dumbledore sir."

"Well that just means more paperwork to fill out yes? I am also sure you haven't filled out the paperwork for the nifflers or unicorns yet? You have a long night ahead of you Harry my dear boy."

Sighing deeply did Harry's head slammed on the table startling the rest of the staff.

"Yes sir..."

Looks and murmur flashed through out the table. Hagrid himself tried to keep himself busy chatting with Madame Olypme. But even Madame Olypme didn't seem as interested as before. Hagrid was only saved when the entire three schools settled in the great hall and the feast started.

"Before we head straight to the champion choosing, ones belly must be full before excitement to fill it yes? I now commence the feast!"

Flash after flash of foods appeared through out the great hall and as time passed so did the rowdy supper with the coming of the champion selection. The entire hall was hush in anticipation on the champion announcement. Dumbledore himself stood from the staff table and swiftly made his way to the front of the table as he waited. Not a second later did the staff door on the left opened to reveal two different gentlemen wearing different badges on their suits. They both settled on each side of Dumbledore who greeted the two gentlemen.

"I shall announce that the Triwizard Tournament was able to happen due to the Ministry of Magic cooperating with the three schools to make it safe. I introduce you to Bartemius Crouch. The head of Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Dumbledore gestured to right to a man with grey hair and toothbrush type mustache.

"And Ludovic Bagman. The head of Department of Magical Games and Sports from the Ministry of Magic."

Dumbledore then gestured to the left to a man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. This man had a joyful look on his face unlike his counterpart.

"These two gentlemen will be judges in the up and coming tasks of the Triwizard Tournament. But before the choosing shall start, Ludovic Bagman has an announcement to make."

Dumbledore stood a few paces back as Ludovic walked forward. He cleared his throat before speaking to the entire great hall.

"Yes yes! Jolly good introduction Dumbledore I do say my self. Now on to the announcement! Those who know, the Ministry of Magic is now in charge of the proceeding of the Triwizard Tournament! It's our job at the Ministry of Magic to make the tournament for all those participating to be safe. Of course it still dangerous so I hope those who entered doesn't have second thoughts!"

Ludovic made a joke and chuckled at it himself but only a few joined in his humor. Noticing he was getting no response did he clear his throat again.

"At any rate, the Ministry of Magic as another thing to add to the tournament rules! The Goblet of Fire has now been changed to accept up to six different candidates! There will still be three champions but each champion will get another student from another school to assist them on their perilous challenge. Though the Ministry of Magic does grant that the tournament would be safe, this just adds another layer of security to the event! Of course those who participate are still in this alone and may not receive help from outside sources!"

This brought the entire hall into an uproar causing Dumbledore to quiet it down once again. Seeing that everything was settled, Dumbledore ushered Ludovic to stand back as he got ready to announce the Three Champions and their assistants.

"Each Champion from each school will be chosen with their assistant right after. Now let the choosing begin."

Waving his wand in the air, his other hand reached for the Goblet of Fire. The goblet's fire flashed red as a smoke puffed from the top throwing out a scrap of parchement.

"The first Champion... Victor Krum of Drumstrang Institute!"

The entire hall collapsed in cheers as the Drumstrang students hollered out Krum's name. Krum then was guided by Filch to another area. Dumbledore waited again for the applause to quiet down before choosing the assistant.

"The first assistant... Clara De Monreau of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

The cheers this time wasn't as intense as the last but Fleur was screaming in joy for her friend. Not only was she at least been able to participate but she was also given a chance to be with the boy she wouldn't stop talking about since last night. Clara herself seemed like in a daze before Fleur pushed her off her seat and pushed her toward Filch to take her away to Krum.

"The second Champion... Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!"

The cheers were just as intense as a boy with soft brown hair and good looks stood up from the Hufflepuff tabled and sauntered to Filch. The look of embarrassment and shock was evident on the boy's face which made Harry chuckle and cheer louder.

"And his assistant... Poliakoff Beck of Drumstrang Institute!"

The entire group of the Drumstrang students cheered louder then they did for Victor Krum which sent looks of bewilderment from the rest of the students. Even Igor himself was shocked that this student was picked as an assistant but quickly dismissed it due to the certain student helping out a different school.

"The final champion... Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

Fleur was shocked that she was chosen but soon shook her head and stood up proud in front of the schools as she curtsied to those who cheered for her. This caused the male audience to cheer even louder to the irk of the female audience. She was also lead away from Filch to the other champions and assistants.

"And finally, the final assistant... No this can't be..."

A look of confusion flashed on Dumbledore's face which startled the rest of the staff and the ministry of magic attendants. Professor Mcgonagall was the first to speak up.

"Is there a problem Albus...?"

Dumbledore simply just shook his head and announced the assistant in astonishment.

"The final assistant... Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

The Drumstrang students and Beauxbatons students all started to clap and cheer but no cheers erupted from the Hogwarts students. Even the staff at the table were shocked and looks of dread showed on every one of their faces.

"Harry Potter... Harry Potter!"

Hagrid shook Harry out of his shock and holstered him from his seat. He gave him a knowing look before turning to their headmaster.

"He's here Master Dumbledore sir."

"Good, now please follow Mr. Filch."

Harry didn't let out a whisper as he complied to his headmasters instructions and followed Filch out of the great hall. When Harry felt the door close behind him did he hear the erupt protests and anger escape from the gape before it was closed off.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

When Fleur arrived at what seemed like a trophy room for Hogwarts overachievers was dragged in an instant by her friend Clara as she could practically feel the glee scale off the girl. She was hit with a wave after wave of quick french which blasted through her ears. She smiled and laughed at her friend who she felt happy for her. Any thought of dread and horror she felt on the way to the room was now gone due to her friends happiness. She was glad her friend was with the man she fancied.

" _I know you must be very excited about this Clara but calm down and talk to the poor man._ "

" _Oh... okay.. You are right Fleur! I'm going to go talk to him! Oh my! His eyes Fleur! His eyes!_ "

After trying to calm down again did Clara just spike right back up. Fleur tried her best to keep herself from fangirling for her own friend.

" _Clara. Deep breaths. Come on._ "

" _Yes! Yes... You are right! Deep breaths..._ "

After taking a few deep breaths did Clara finally calm down. Fleur smiled and pushed her friend towards Krum. She gave a slight nod to Clara before she watched her walk back confidently to Krum. Fleur herself had to laugh behind her hand as she watched her friend tumbled in front of Krum.

' _I wonder who my assistant would be... Maybe... No Fleur! He's a teacher, not a student. There is no way he would be your assistant! Well if my assistant has to be someone from another school then I hope that they would be adequate! Well that was mean to say but at least be able to help me!_ '

The thoughts of the dangerous tournament plagued her mind and the worry for her friend resurfaced. She only could hope the tournament won't be as dangerous as the stories were.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

Harry was silent when he was being lead by Filch. Filch himself on the other hand couldn't stop talking.

"Harry my boy! I am so proud that you are going to be in this Tournament! Really setting an example for us Squibs out there! How did you do it anyway...? Oh won't share? I understand my boy! Every man as a secret of two don't they! If you need anything my boy then talk to Uncle Filch!"

Harry himself want to join in Filch's joyfully banter but couldn't due to the shock. He was still stunned that he was chosen for the tournament and also stunned that he couldn't remember how he even entered the tournament himself. Filch noticing the boy acting strange did he stop for a second and gave a look of worry.

"What's wrong my boy? You never act like this..."

Harry noticing Filch stopping caused him to get out of his stupor for a second.

"Oh... Sorry Uncle Filch... Just stunned that I got chosen you know?"

He laughed nervously at his predicament. He was just chosen for the most dangerous tournament for magical students. Something as a Squib himself wouldn't be able to participate even if he had the help from another wizard. Filch frowned and tapped the top of Harry's head which caused Harry to grab his head in surprise.

"Now look here boy. You have never back down from a challenge. When you were given the task of taking care of dangerous Hippogrifs, you never back down! When you were given the task of to round about the Thestrals, you weren't fazed by them! So how can this be any different?"

This gave Harry some thought to Filch's words. Filch smiled finally as he noticed Harry's expression change. He pulled the boy by the arm before he pushed him through a door.

"Just go in there proud my boy! You were chosen!"

Before Harry could protest, Filch pushed him further into the room before shutting the door behind him. Harry could only stand there as he tried not to turn. He tried so hard not to reveal his face to the other students.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

Fleur noticed the door open and a silhouette of a person being pushed through the door of the room. She perked up from her seat to see her assistant. But they wouldn't turn their body for Fleur to account their appearance. Annoyed slightly she got up and moved closer to inspect. The closer she got the more she recognized the persons clothes and hair. It was so familiar she herself was self doubting.

' _There is no way... It can't be..._ '

Just before she touched the person shoulder did the Hogwarts champion Cedric pipe up from his seat.

"Mr. Potter? Is that you? Why are you here? Did the professors need something?"

Hearing Cedric confirm her suspicion and made her heart flutter for a second. Did he come here to see her? Did he want to speak to her.

'No way! Why would he do that! He obvious came here to announce something to the champions and their assistants! Of course!'

Harry himself finally turned from his spot and was confront by Fleur. His eyes went wide for a second as he took a single step back before composing himself. Fleur flinched softly when Harry moved back but recomposed herself too reminding herself it probably meant nothing.

"No . I wasn't sent here for anything else... I was sent here for another reason..."

Harry stare gravitated from Cedric to Fleur which made her heart flutter again but this time it kept at it. Her face flushed red softly with her heart beat quickening.

' _No way... He was really here for me?_ '

Before Harry could speak another word, the entrance to the trophy room was thrown open and the headmasters of their schools marched in while arguing. Followed them was four teachers of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic attendants. Both Dumbledore and Igor were in a heated argument while it looked like Madame Olypme sided with Igor.

"Again he is a teacher Albus! This is unfair on so many levels for the man to participate in the tournement!"

"I 'ave to agree with Igor 'ere Dumbledore! It's 'ardly fair for my ztudents who are participating!"

"Oh how is it unfair Olympe? As I see it, your student champion is set with the said teacher!"

"You dare accuse me!?"

"I might as well seeing how you and Albus can set up such a thing!"

"Enough!"

Dumbledore yelled louder then both of the headmasters shutting them up. He sighed deeply as he turned towards Harry and grabbed his shoulders softly.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet or not?"

Harry was stunned at his headmasters actions but answered anyways.

"Yes sir... I mean no sir... I mean I don't remember sir."

"Of course he would say that! It's just another ploy from Albus!"

"Igor my old friend, if you would do me the kindest of closing your mouth so we can get this over with?"

Igor gawked at Albus retort before closing his mouth. Dumbledore yet again sighed before he confirmed with Harry again.

"Are you sure you didn't enter your name into the goblet Harry?"

Harry tried his best to remember. Things he thought was a dream drifted into his mind.

"Yes... Yes sir I did enter my name into the goblet."

Harry gulped violently as he awaited his headmasters response while Dumbledore went silent for a few moments. Finally gathering his thoughts did Dumbledore remove his hands from Harry's shoulders and turned to the rest of the group.

"Harry will be participating as Fleur Delacour's assistant. He shall be her aide in this tournament and be by her side."

This brought the entire group to protest. First was the teachers due to Harry's safety. Second was the headmasters on the legality. But what brought the entire group to stop their protest was a single voice that screamed in higher protest to Harry's acceptance into the tournament. And that person is Fleur.

"'E can't be in the tournament! It's not zafe for 'im! Why would you allow this!?"

Every person including Madame Olypme was shocked at Fleur's outburst. This was the first time Clara and Madame Olypme witness such an outburst from Fleur. Also was shocked that there was legitimate concern that laced her voice that they picked up. Fleur walked up to Dumbledore and shouted more.

"You can't let 'im participate! 'E will die!"

Before the Headmaster could comment, the next thing stunned even Fleur. Harry himself opened his mouth and shouted over Fleur.

"Oh? So I can't participate because I am a squib? Is that it?!"

It was Fleur's turn to be stunned as she backed away slowly from enraged Harry. Harry himself didn't know why he was mad but something deep in him felt like arguing. Something down deep was pushing him to protect himself.

"Just because you are a witch you are better then me? Well I'll show you Fleur Delaclour! I will show you I can make you win! You understand me!"

The ferocity from Harry made even the staff and headmasters to take a single step back. Harry himself felt like he was going to destroy everything in this room due to anger but stopped himself when he noticed the door of the chamber opened.

"Well good news everyone! The Department of Magical Law Enforcement gave an okay to Harry Potter's acceptance as an assistant to! Harry can now participate in the tournament without any worries!"

Ludovic Bagman announced to the group as he skipped into the room. His smile brighten the room but this only worked for a few seconds as Dumbledore coughed into his hands.

"Well... It seems Harry will be participating in this tournament. If there is any questions besides Harry Potter participating in the tournament then please say so. If not then Ludo please relay the info on the first task to the champions and their assistants."

"Gladly Dumbledore sir! Now champions-"


	6. Beasts and Old Friendships

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and it's fantastic characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 **AN:** Well I did say the next chapter was coming soon! Well here it is. Here is another strange feeling chapter I wrote! Anyways those who are reading, if it feels slow I stated in the previous chapters that it's written like this to give the story more depth! I hope to get all your reviews and I love your reviews! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **"Beasts and Old Friendships."**_

The night was soothing to Harry. Well the night itself wasn't the only thing that was soothing to the boy but the sight of the Thestrals basking in the moon light calmed his soul for various reasons. The hallowed looking beasts either stood like statues or grazed on the ground. It was a sight to behold that seemed eerie to those who witness it. If they could witness the beasts that is. Harry himself felt at ease watching the nightmare of beasts. Their leather like bat wings curved with the moonlight as it shined down on their bone like exterior. Their eyes sparkled like the rays. It was almost tranquil observing the beast. Harry himself was settled done on a bench that was created for this very purpose. He crafted said bench so when he needed a place to think, he had one. His mind was free to think and wander. But at this moment he had to stop his thought process to welcome another entity that settled down next to him.

"Yes Hagrid?"

Hagrid himself finally pulled the courage to walk up to Harry and talk to him. His huge body made the bench bend and lift Harry in the air but Harry paid no mind to it.

"Just wonderin' if yeh where okay Harry. Don't want'cha yeh to feel... yeh know. Out of it?"

Harry didn't respond but hints of a grin flashed on his lips. Hagrid noticing Harry's expression change sighed in relief softly before continuing on.

"It's not like yeh to act like this. So I thought we could... yeh know.. talk?"

Harry wasn't surprised by Hagrid's actions. It was like Hagrid to worry about him every chance he could. He was the only one who doted Harry so much out of all the professors and gets scolded for it. But it was moments like this did Harry appreciate Hagrid being there for him.

"Yeah Hagrid. I would like that actually. If you don't mind of course."

"Oh of course not Harry! I always have time for yeh."

Feeling Hagrid become more comfortable around himself did Harry finally smile. He needed someone and he could always count on Hagrid.

"So what's botherin' yeh Harry?"

Harry contemplated for a few moments before opening his mouth to answer.

"Just... The tournament. How I am going to approach it and how I am going to survive."

"Well yeh don't have to worry about that Harry. Dumbledore himself said it was safe. Yeh of all people should know to trust the headmaster."

"It's not that I don't trust the headmaster Hagrid... It's just I need to know if I could survive."

"Well yeh have that lovely lady from Beauxbatons don't you? Maxi... I mean Madame Olypme said she was top of her class. She should be a good witch to help yeh in the tournament."

"And I am sure Ms. Delacour is capable of handling the tournament herself Hagrid... I really feel like-"

"Enough of that Harry! Yeh know just as much as I know that yeh never back done from a challenge! Why should yeh now?"

"But Ha-"

"Don't but Hagrid me Harry. I know what yeh is capable of. And I have faith in yeh to be up to the task! Besides yeh have the whole school on yeh side! The professors and the headmaster including me!"

"You... mean that Hagrid?"

"Well of course! No one like yeh for a thousands miles Harry. No one at all."

Harry silently took everything in after Hagrid was done ranting. His eyes shifted to the moon. Hagrid himself waited anxiously while tapping his forearm. Harry thought through all the silence with his head leaning back till a laugh escaped his lips. He cackled loud which throw Hagrid off and made him fall backwards to the ground. Harry smirked at his fallen master and stood up from the bench himself.

"You're right Hagrid... It's not like me to act like this. I just got to do my best right?"

Hagrid only responded in a groan before siting up straight on the ground. Harry then walked forward to the nearest Thestral foal and softly stroked its bone like exterior. The foal responded affectionately while trying it's best to nuzzle it's beak into his palm.

"There is nothing I can't do... Because I am Harry Potter!"

Hagrid finally let out a smile of relief as he got up from the ground.

"Yes Harry! Yeh Harry Potter for bloody sakes! The son of two amazing magic folk around! You can do anything!"

"Okay okay Hagrid enough haha."

They both shared a laugh while the Thestrals themselves cried out in unison to match their laughter. Hagrid was glad that Harry was back to his normal self.

"So Hagrid... Did you file the report yet? I would hope so."

Hearing the icy cold words did Hagrid get pulled back to the earth and fear seeped in. It was going to be a long night for Hagrid.

* * *

 **/Squib\**

It has been a few days and Fleur herself still couldn't believe what she had done. The words the rolled out of his mouth stabbed her right in the heart. The anger that was produced startled her to the core. She couldn't forgive what she had done. Clara for days tried her best to cheer up her friend but she herself was busy with Krum and the tournament. They both went to classes in the carriage like usual during the day but Fleur refused to attend meals in the great hall with her classmates. Clara was starting to get worried seeing how Fleur was not being her usual self and interacting with her assistant was the farthest thing she would be doing. Clara had to confront her at one point.

" _What is wrong Fleur? You're acting strange and even more then ever!_ "

Fleur rolled her eyes at her friend accusation.

" _Nothing is wrong Clara. Just feeling under the weather is all._ "

" _Then why are avoiding the meals and your assistant? I thought you would be all over that boy._ "

" _It's... It's nothing Clara. Don't worry about it. You have to meet Victor don't you?_ "

" _Victor can wait!_ "

Stomping her foot down, she prevented Fleur from exiting her dorm room. Her glare sent Fleur back to her seat. Sighing in defeat did Fleur finally give in to her friend.

" _Fine... Just... Sit down please?_ "

Pleased she got through, Clara made sure to lock the door with magic before settling down next to her friend. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

" _Was that really necessary?_ "

" _With you? Everything is necessary._ "

They both gave each other a stare before they both broke the stare down in a fit of giggles. Recovering from their laughter did Fleur finally get serious.

" _It's him Clara._ "

" _Your assistant? Harry?_ "

" _Mhm._ "

Fleur paused again while Clara pondered what she meant. Then it finally clicked like a gear.

" _When you yelled that he was going to die and he got mad!_ "

Fleur could only nod softly while turning away from her friend. Clara started to regret this now but she couldn't stop. Her friend needed help and running away from the problem wasn't going to help.

" _And you feel wrong for making him mad?_ "

Fleur didn't respond. Clara just kept going instead.

" _Fleur! For goodness sake! He was mad because you made it sound like he was weak. Like he couldn't help at all._ "

" _But I didn-_ "

" _I know you didn't mean that but that's how he perceived it! Sometimes you say things you don't mean but you have heart behind the words!_ "

" _And what?! Am I suppose to let him die!?_ "

" _No! Of course not! But sitting here moping around isn't going to solve your problems!_ "

Clara huffed softly as she pulled her hair.

" _Then... Then what do I do...?_ "

This stopped Clara in her actions. For the first time ever, Fleur herself asked advice from her. Clara knew Fleur was strong and independent girl who rarely asked for anyone's opinion or help. Clara gently smiled at her confused friend and placed her hand on her lap. For the first time ever she truly felt like her friend.

" _Simple. You go talk to him._ "

" _But that's not simple Clara!_ "

" _It's quite simple Fleur._ "

" _But what if he... What if he does become my assistant and then something horrible happens? What if he gets hurt or worse... killed..._ "

" _Then have you asked him what he wants?_ "

This struck Fleur like a hot rod in the face. Clara was right, she hasn't gotten Harry's opinion. She didn't know what he wanted. All she did was ignore him hoping if she did enough he wouldn't get hurt.

" _Besides Fleur, no matter how much you asked Madame Olypme she still read the rules to you over and over again. He has no choice but to continue in the tournament if he wants to keep his life. If he loses magic then that means he loses his place at Hogwarts!_ "

" _I know... God... I been such an idiot Clara..._ "

" _I know you have. That's just you being you Fleur."_

" _Hey!_ "

" _There's the Fleur I know!_ "

Much to Fleur's chagrin did Clara let out a laugh while Fleur herself could only grin.

" _So what do I do now Clara?_ "

" _Go talk to him._ "

* * *

 _ **/Squib\**_

Being called to the headmasters office wasn't a usual thing for either staff or students. Only a select few staff are ever attending at the office on a daily bases. Harry himself wasn't surprised that he was called up to it. Only recently was he chosen as an assistant for Beauxbatons champion which in turn plus his status as a squib made him a dire predicament. His daily life as an assistant professor was soon taken away since he had to focus on the tournament and his normal duties. But that's not what bothered him the most about his situation. What bothered him the most was the fact that the teachers took turns watching him. Every move he made to what he did was tracked by a rotation of professors and staff. Harry himself could have swore that he felt Filch stalking him from a distance even now.

Harry made it to the famous gargoyle doors of Dumbledore's office and uttered the password "Sour Snifflers". But the gargoyle doors swung open instead to reveal a man with long greasy black hair and a grimace of a face. Harry knew who this was, this was Professor Severus Snape. A professor he knew that had been here for as long as he could remember but not one he had any qualms for. Harry knew that he was notorious to the students he teaches but he had no idea why. But like he always had, Harry simple greeted Snape with a nod before continuing on to his destination. Snape himself returned the gestured before letting Harry continue. Harry disliked confronting this man... He always had this look in his eyes that made him uncomfortable. Shaking it off did he finally reach the doors of Dumbledore's office. Knocking twice did Harry excuse himself into the chambers and walk into the unnatural office. Items littered the entire office making it seem like a toy shop instead of a prestigious office.

Harry slowly tracked his way to the grand desk that was settled a few platforms above and greeted the phoenix called Fawkes that was perched on a tree branch just above the desk. He snapped his fingers twice before twirling his pointed finger. His hand laid flat in front of the birds beak allowing it to ponder to greet him or not. Giving in did Fawks nuzzle his hand with his beak and cawed in amusement.

"Not many can make a phoenix favor them Harry. Only those with-"

"A good of heart may gain the favor of a phoenix. Yes Headmaster, I am well aware."

"Yes good. Having a good heart is the first lesson in teaching magic Harry."

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit down in the chair in front of his desk before settling down in his in turn. Not wanting to make his headmaster wait did Harry flop on the chair and place his hands on his legs to give a more formal appeal.

"Ah Harry. Relax, you are in my office."

"I don't mean to seem out of hand but can you please inform me why you have called for me sir."

Figuring out that Harry was not going to comply with his request did Dumbledore get straight to the point.

"Ah yes. I called you up to inform your birthday gift I promised that was going to be late has arrived and been finished. I wanted to give it to you in person seeing how it would help you in the coming events."

"Present sir...?"

"Yes indeed. Come come."

Getting up from his chair did Dumbeldore glide to the west side of his office where his office cabinets resided. Harry swiftly followed in tow as he pondered what the headmaster thought was so important. After a few moments have passed by did Dumbledore finally pull out a silver box with ribbons decorating the top of it. Dumbledore turned around to face Harry with a smile and pushed the gift into his hands. Harry examined the box and noticed all the animals he as ever taken care of was printed all over said box. This brought a smile to his face.

"Well go on Harry. You may open it."

Pulling the silver ribbons off the box and the lid did it reveal a single pocket watch. It was roughly the size of both of his fist and looked rather heavy. But the design was what took Harry's breath away. The same pattern that decorated the box was the similar one that was carved on the watch. This was different since the beasts moved with life. Each animal interacted with each in different terms from hunting to fighting to even playing with each other. He could have swore he spotted Leaftalon just lazing around like usual on the handle of the watch. This brought a chuckle to his face. Harry brought his attention back to the headmaster to give his word of thanks. The twinkle in his headmasters eyes got even brighter.

"Thank you sir... I just... I have no words for this."

"Every man when they turn seventeen gets a watch handmade for them when they come to age Harry. All of the professors and staff here thought of every single idea for this watch. You should really be thanking them. But my part of the gift wasn't the watch Harry."

Harry had to prepare himself to thank every one of the staff for his gift but then became confused when his headmaster mentioned his gift wasn't the watch. Noticing his confusion did Dumbledore laugh softly before gesturing for the watch. Harry careful took the watch from the box and placed it gently on his headmaster's hand.

"My gift Harry-"

Dumbledore opened the watched to reveal even more stunning clock that had all the magical beasts circling around the center with numbers replaced by different magical creatures. The silver digits came to life as the ticking sound was similar to a thestrals hoofs.

"- is not the watch but what the watch can become."

Closing the lid to the clock did Dumbledore twist the stem-wind and clicked it twice to the right before popping the stem upwards. A clicking sound sounded after the stem was popped causing a small amount of steam leak from the lid. Harry took a step backwards in shock as Dumbledore simple chuckled.

"Nothing to be afraid Harry. Come come. We have a lot to do."

Confirming it was safe did Harry walk to Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore held out his hand for Harry to take while Harry begrudgingly took it's hold as Dumbledore flipped the lead of the watch with his other hand. Feeling like he was being pulled did he close his eyes. His entire body felt like it was being pushed through a small hole which didn't feel amazing. A snap echoed through his ears before everything quiet down and the tight feeling washed away.

"It's okay Harry. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Harry following his headmasters command did Harry open his eyes and squinted at the light. As his view came into play did the room itself materialize in his eyes. The room or the chamber was at least twice the size of his tent which meant that it was sixteen times bigger then Hagrid's hut. It could have been mistaken for the great hall but everything about this chamber was suited for what seemed like normal living. To the west was a full decked potions workshop with what seemed like every wizardry supplies he needed. To the east of the room layered book case after book case of books and tomes ranging all across the eastern wall with a reading lounge just in the middle. The south looked like bedding chambers and living quarters much like his own tent but he could see that it was touched with a hint of marble and silks.

What took Harry's attention was the giant wooden dark oak doors on the north wall of the chamber. They were enormous and grand that it took his attention right away. His body felt something pull his being toward the door. Like he was meant to open it and discover its secrets. He stopped a few feet from the doors and placed his hand on the handle. The brass hard handle was carved with runes and so was the wood surface of the door. Like it was trying to keep something in.

"So you noticed the doors? It's the gate to your destiny Harry."

"My... Destiny...?"

"Indeed. Beyond these doors are what your future beholds. You wishes and dreams. The thing you want to be. And all of your family at Hogwarts knows what you want to be Harry."

Harry turned his attention to his headmaster in disbelief. The twinkle he met in his headmaster eyes only made his doubts swell.

"But headmaster... I thought it was against the-"

"The magical law states that such items are only given or allowed by those in the field. Seeing how you taken care of every magical creature in Hogwarts for a good amount of years now gives you the license to hold one."

"But-"

"How I got a license? Well Hagrid was good to thank for that. His license as a breeder and my position in the ministry allowed us to get you a license for this."

He gestured to the doors. His smile brought Harry out of his shock and his inner child finally came out. The excitement scaled off his body as he swung open the doors without hesitation. He ran into the long corridor that never seemed to end as his eyes scanned the doors that were aligned along the endless corridor. Symbols and names decorated each door with different runes and wood making up the materials of the doors.

"Headmaster sir..."

"Yes Harry?"

Dumbledore was following behind Harry like a grandfather following his grandson in a toy shop. His eyes twinkled like they never had before and his smile was matching the enthusiasm of the boy.

"Are these...?"

"The old creatures you took care of? Yes they are. These are all the creatures that you were in charge of since you were eight years old Harry. Each creature was scanned to see if their memory of you still holds and surprising enough each creature seems to hold a special bond with you."

"Even..."

"Even Fluffy is here. The old dog couldn't get over his loyalty for you it seems."

Harry rushed through the corridor looking for the door to his very old friend. A old friend he wished that was never released in the forbidden forest. One he didn't see once released.

"Door eleven forty two Harry. That's were Fluffy would be."

Harry found the door in seconds and flung it open like the gate door. The smell hit him like a Hippogrif's tackle but he ignored it because it was a familiar smell. A giant figure blocked his view as he opened the door and fur that looked like thick bristles shook with the entire frame. Harry smiled and softly stroked the gigantic figure causing it to shake more till it rolled over inwards to the room. Harry himself was then assaulted by a huge slab of saliva which made him chuckle.

"Yes boy! I missed you too!"

The whining of Fluffy echoed throughout the hall while Harry himself stroked one of the giant dogs heads in affection.

"It's okay! Daddy is here! Daddy is here!"

He sorely missed his dog which Harry was so happy to see again. Tears of joy rained down his eyes which caused Fluffy to whine in discomfort.

"No no boy! It's fine! Just happy to see you is all!"

He smiled deeply at his old companion as he softly stroked the heads again. Dumbledore leaned against the door frame behind and gave the two space for a few moments before he thought it was enough.

"Well Harry I hope this will help you in your journey to be a Magizoologist. All of us at Hogwarts wish for you to leave Hogwarts itself and purse your career."

"Thank you headmaster sir... I don't know what to say..."

"Again Harry, don't just thank me. Thank your family at Hogwarts and all your family wants is for you to move on with your life. Be who you want to be."

"Yes... Yes sir!"

"Good! Now can we get out of here you can continue your duty as an assistant."

With that Harry's expression with sour and he turned away from his headmaster. Fluffy himself whined again as all three heads tried to comfort Harry.

"May I inquire what is wrong Harry?"

"Its... My champion. I yelled at her on the night of the choosing and never once gone to see her yet like the other assistants... I felt like I was-"

"Rude? Out of place?"

"Yes those..."

"Well Harry have you ever wondered what her opinion on the matter would be?"

"Her opinion...?"

"Yes indeed. In most cases, talking to those who you caused harm is always the way to get over the strife you caused. If they don't accept you then you work at it with all your heart. That is the way of the light."

Harry went silent as he pondered his headmaster's words for a second before getting up from the ground and patting Fluffy's right head. He turned around and smiled earnestly at his headmaster.

"Maybe you are right Headmaster. I should talk to her."

"That would be the right course of action Harry. Now if I do remember myself, Ms. Delacour should be wandering around your tent right now to meet you."

"Yes sir!"


	7. New Friendships and Understandings

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and it's fantastic characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 **AN:** So here is another week to the month of December! I hope all my readers are looking forward to this months holidays! (I am!) In any note this is the training arc chapter and guess what! First Task is in the next chapter! Isn't that exciting?! But be warn, the first task isn't dragons so look forward to it! Sorry for the chapter is very short and could be put in with the First Task chapter but I wanted that chapter to be a stand alone chapter. Sadly the author of this series happened to have real life things come into play which got in the way. The next chapter will be posted most certainly sometime next week! For those who want to read more are more then welcome to head over to my other fanfiction called 'Most Everlasting'. It's another fanfiction I just posted a new chapter on and I believe you folks would enjoy it!Like always I love your reviews and please keep reviewing! Enjoy reading.

*Edited because the next chapter is next week!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _"New Friendships and Understandings"_**

Nervousness was an understatement to Fleur. Her very heart was pounding in her chest with each step she took towards her cause of anxiety. Before she could think this was a horrible idea, she already arrived at her destination. Looking around she noticed no one was around either the garden or the tent of the person she wished to speak to.

" 'E-It?"

Softly speaking out towards to tent to make sure no one was in there, she tried a bit louder this time.

"'It!"

Getting no response did the flutter in her chest calm down and a sigh released from her lips. Feeling depressed that all her efforts were now gone to waste, she turned around to return to her dorm but stopped in her tracks.

"Hey... Fleur... Can I call you that? Or do you prefer Ms. Delacour?"

A shy Harry Potter rubbing the back of his head with one hand and looking away shyly entered her view. The very action of the boy showing up out of nowhere caused her to fall to the ground on her behind. Surprised at a sudden thumping sound did Harry pulled his gaze towards Fleur. A worried expression on his face as he offered a hand to the fallen girl.

"Are... You okay?"

Watching his features turn from shy to concern caused Fleur to only think of one word and one word only.

' _Cute..._ '

"...?"

Snapping out of her dream-like trance did she realize that was she was staring intently at the boy. His features now more visible to her with his face hovering just above her. Shocked and embarrassed did she finally take his hand and got up from the cold ground. Backing away a few feet did Fleur dust off the dirt from her clothes and cough softly into her hand to hide her embarrassment.

"Zes.. Zes um... What did you ask me again?"

Slightly taken back did Harry resume rubbing the back of his head again.

"I asked if it was okay to call you Fleur... If that is okay with you?"

"A' yea'! Zes! You can call me Fleur."

Silence soon followed and both of the teenagers looked away from each other. Soon a small laugh escaped into the atmosphere causing Fleur to pull her head back to Harry. A grin escaped from his face as the laugh started to get more loud till finally he doubled over and held his stomach with his arms. Feeling her heart drop did Fleur expression crumple. Feeling his fit finally settled down did he wipe a small tear from his eye. Looking up from his position changed his expression back to concern.

"Oh Fleur! Sorry! I wasn't laughing at you. I just... Haha I am usually never like this. Nervousness isn't like me."

"Oh ..."

Running a hand through his hair did he slap his cheeks and shook his head. Fleur flinched at his actions but was more surprised at his next. A single hand was held out to her. This hand was connected to the boy she was crushed about.

"Sorry let's do this again. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I am your assistant and I look forward to working with you."

Grabbing his hand softly did Fleur shook it softly. Giving a small smile to Fleur caused her to smile in return.

"My name zis Fleur Delacour. I am zis champion you will be working wit'! Letz win this tournament zes?"

Liking her change of attitude did Harry brighten up. It was time he got out of his shell and moved on. And this was the start.

* * *

 ** _/Squib\_**

A few days had passed since Harry and Fleur started to work together as a team finally. Since both of the teenagers knowledge of the first task was limited, they opted to going over the many spells that Fleur had under her belt while Harry explained that he might be able to help out with anything magical creature related. This went on for a few days till the wand weighing commenced. Harry himself didn't need to attend the wand weighing so he focused more on his duties while Fleur attended the ceremony. The very next day Harry wondered why Fleur seemed peeved at the very mention of the wand weighing. The next few days after that Harry tried his best to be on Fleur's good side. Fleur herself changed over course of time. She stopped acting shy over time and interacted with Harry more. The two of them spent more time each day going over their plans for the potential first task. It wasn't until a couple weeks before the first task did Fleur discover what the first task would be.

"It was just riddle?"

Harry gave a question of disbelieve that Fleur's headmistress would only be told a riddle instead of what the task itself contained. Fleur herself shared the same look Harry was giving her.

"It was just a riddle 'arry. Zhe zaid it was the only thing zhe was told. Apparently they are keeping everything under lock."

Harry pondered for few moments after hearing her explanation. It made sense since the tournament contestants were supposed to figure out everything themselves without any help from an outside source. The fact that her headmistress told her the riddle was considered cheating as it was.

"Okay... I get it. Go over the riddle one more time?"

"

 **Sand and time are the same in rhyme**

 **Time flies while sand dries**

 **Slithering creatures never leave the same place twice**

 **Something precious that someone hides**

 **Out it goes before it dies or something will haunt the night**

"

After finishing the riddle did Harry interpret the first line.

"Sand and time are the same in rhyme... Does that mean they have to deal with each other?"

"Zeems possible 'arry. Also time flies while zand dries makes it zound like there's a time limit no?"

"So there is a limit to how much time we have to complete the task. Slithering creatures could be many things... Snakes is the only thing that comes to my mind."

"Zomething precious that zomeone 'ides zounds like treasure."

"But if it dies something will haunt the night... So the treasure is a living thing but if it dies... something will come out?"

"It zis what it zeems."

Harry put the pieces together in his mind and drew up a conclusion. He thought it wasn't possible but going over the riddle in his mind it was worth a chance to jump it.

"I think we have to find a treasure buried underground and bring it back to the surface with a time limit. The treasure lives and can be killed while underground but if it dies then something comes out. Guessing the something is a thing we don't want coming after us so let's try our best to keep the treasure alive."

"Zounds like the zmartest plan 'arry.'

"That's if the riddle is exactly my answer. If it is then this is troublesome. Moving live things depends on the situation and if it's a magical creature that is prone to die then it would be even harder to take it to the surface."

"Then that zis what we do no? If it zis underground then zpells for light might be required. Protection charms for the living treasure will be in order."

"You might be right Fleur but don't put away your offensive hexes just yet. We might need the severing charm and cutting curse just in case we need to fight anything."

"Oui! Most certainly zo 'arry. zhall we get started?"

"Indeed."

The next few weeks continued on with the two working polishing Fleur's hexes and charms. Even though Harry had no practical practice of magic he still had the fundamentals of theory behind the magic. This helped Fleur immensely with his guidance but she herself questioned why he knew so much of the theory of magic. Harry explained growing up in a magical school tends to make one learn the inner workings of magic with professors raising them from a young age. He spent countless years studying different types of theories and magical creatures even though he himself couldn't use the magic. He was just glad that the knowledge he obtained was of use. Before they knew it the day of the first task came upon them.

* * *

 _ **/Squib\**_

The sun brushed against her already worried face as the mornings rays didn't calm down her anxiety. Fleur had stayed up the entire night before the day of the first task and was worried about it. Today was the day that not only her but her best friend and the boy she didn't want participating compete in a dangerous tournament meant to challenge those who enter. Said tournament is what killed people in the past due to the participants arrogance. The lack of sleep wasn't a good thing for the up and coming events but she couldn't help it. The sudden knock of her door caused her to jolt from her position and her wand ready to attack what was making the sound. Her friend Clara opened the door like it was an usual occurrence and stopped short before the wand that threatened to cut her in half.

"Whoa Fluer! Wand away! It's me Clara! You know your best friend?"

Realizing that it was Clara did Fleur drop her wand and her expression softened but then turned to annoyance at her sudden intrusion.

"What is it Clara?"

"Just dropping into get you to breakfast. We first eat before we head off to the first task."

She now noticed the time on her alarm clock and cursed softly. It was getting closer to the first task and she wasn't even ready for it yet. Sighing deeply she got up from her bed and removed her night gown. Clara whistled at her friends actions which caused Fleur to glare at her. Putting her hands up in defeat did Clara turn around and head towards the door.

"I'll be waiting out side then."

"Just go on ahead Clara, I will meet you at the great hall."

"Oh going to go see your boyfriend first are you? So naughty Fleur!"

Fleur cursed at her friend in a string of french while pillows flew over Clara's head as she escaped giggling. Once the door was shut did Fleur herself felt lighter then she did moments ago.

* * *

 _ **/Squib\**_

Even if he could sleep Harry would have done it now. Instead he attended to all the animals in his sanctuary the night before. He was happy to see all the old creatures he world with from the Fwooper one of the professors tried to keep as a pet to the smallest Flobberworms he experimented at the age of nine. The Flobberworms themselves were only tested if their mucus differed on the size or mass of the Flobberworm in different conditions. But to his results no matter the size of the weight of a Flobberworm either increased or lost didn't change the amount of mucus it produced. He soon scrapped the project and kept them as small pets before Hagrid drunkenly sold them to a random bloke in a tavern. The very next day however Hagrid convinced the professors to give the Fwooper to Harry for his missing pets but even that was taken away due to students going crazy on the way to their class.

He was finished with his task when his alarm clock rang. It was time for him to go to the great hall and eat breakfast with the rest of the staff. He sighed deeply as his slid down to the ground with his back be supported by the gate door. He wasn't ready for the first task at all but he had confidence in his plan. He failed to mention the creatures or his sanctuary to Fleur but if he needed it for the first task then he will use them. But at the moment he doubted he ever needed to use it for the first task. Getting up from the ground he freshened up in the bathroom and left his sanctuary. Little did Harry knew that his creatures and sanctuary would be the very core reason for the pair to past the first task.


End file.
